Student Advisor: A RWBY parody
by CupheadOworms
Summary: An adult erotic parody of the events of the anime RWBY. Cal Rikter is the new student adviser and counselor tasked by Professor Ozbin to form unbreakable bonds between the students. His unique semblance helps show Teams RWBY and JNPR a side of life many of hem had never experienced. I plan on updating weekly and including many fetishes. Not for the faint of heart!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Cal Rikter and I've always wanted to be a Hunter. A defender of the people. Of all people, human and Faunas alike. I'm from a small village in Southern Mistral called Calilua. It means "one of us" in our native speech that very few people speak anymore.

Unlike most progressive places of the world nowadays my village is very exclusive. They dislike outsiders and not just humans but other faunus. For those who don't know faunus are humanlike people who have physical attributes of animals. My people typically have attributes of lemurs. Many of us have Prehensile tails. Some have long black nails, short fur around our face, hands, feet. Most are very short barely topping five feet with most women closer to four. We are fast, have a quick wit, and are very dexterous.

In fact, in our culture the shorter and leaner you are the more attractive you are. Unlike most humans my people also mate only for reproduction rather than pleasure. It is also a community event. The couple announce their intention to increase their family and village size and once approved by a council of ruling elders are given permission to try. The fewer numbers of intercourse and the higher the litter per mating the greater your respect in the community.

My parents have mated 12 times and had four litters before me. I have 16 brothers and sisters in the village. They were well respected. I on the other hand was the only child to be born in my parents 5th mating ritual. I was several pounds and several inches larger than any of my siblings at birth. They say my mother almost died trying to pass me and was the largest birth the village had ever seen.

All my life the other kids my age made fun of me. Cal the human they called me and would pretend to stomp around like a giant. I hated being so much bigger than them. At ten years old I was 5'8" and the largest in the village by a significant amount. Thanks to the cruel remarks by the other children I became introverted and fell into books. My father when he travelled would bring me magazines and books of the outside world. The ones with humans and other types of faunus were the most fascinating because they were of my size.

It was then i decided i wanted to see the outside world and would make it my goal to travel and become a hunter. After all with my size and strength no creature of Grimm would be able to withstand my might. I would go to a hidden waterhole after school and strip down in order to bask in the sun. I fashioned a long branch into a staff and practiced spinning it and defending against imaginary enemies.

Being naked was natural for my people and many choose to live everyday naked since sex was far from my people's minds. Only at school or work was clothing required in our community. Besides many of my people had fur covering much of their bodies which hid the nipples and other privates.

A male of my species had very small genitals. When flaccid which they often were they were almost impossible to see and when erect only two inches. I would be a freak to my people if they saw me. Even at 16, well past puberty, very little hair covered my body other than a short coat on my tail and a light beard. Even if i did have a thick bush it would unlikely cover my trunk which was the largest I had ever seen in my village.

I was ashamed of my body and wouldn't let anyone see it, even my parents. Luckily no one wanted to. So i spent my afternoons practicing my weaponcraft and my nights studying books about the world. My parents at first worried about my obsessions but eventually encouraged it thinking maybe I belonged out there.

The final straw was when a group of kids my age found me in my spot. I didn't hear them at first so focused I was on performing a triple sideflip to land, pounding my staff into a scarecrow i had set up to look like an enemy. I heard the laughter first then turned and saw the pointing and then the mimicking of an elephant.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Looks like an elephant trunk."

"No more like a boa constrictor."

"He'd kill a lady with that."

I closed my eyes and ran all the way home blinking back tears. I packed my things, a few favorite books, and grabbed my walking stick. I left my parents a note saying it was time for me to leave and that I just don't belong. I promised to come back one day once I could make them proud.

I travelled for hundreds of miles through desert, and then jungle before finally finding a coastal city. It amazed me because I saw electricity for the first time. I read about it i my books but seeing it in person was something else. An old diner owner took note of my amazement and recognized me as being from a rural village. He helped teach me how some rudimentary technology worked. He gave me a job and taught me the value of money.

The city was almost exclusively faunus but people from a variety of species all living together in harmony. There were cat's, rats, tigers, gorillas, birds, people from a variety of lineages. Many were even my size or bigger. It was also the first time my loins stirred.

With sex being so trivialized and my people in general having such few attributes to encourage it was something that never crossed my mind. Now in the coastal mixed species city of Salvia I felt a stirring I hadn't felt before.

It first happened when a young bunny came into the diner. She seemed foreign having very pale skin that hadn't seen much sun, much different than the tanned visage of the locals. She had a big floppy hat that little holes cut out for her pointy ears to peak through. She seemed to blow in the shop in a gust of wind that rippled her long flowery dress. Lilacs and raspberries followed and hit my sensitive nose.

It was just me as a server in the diner in charge of waiting on customers while two older gorillaz esque cooks horsing around in the back by the grills. The only hair on the bunny's body seemed to be on her velvety ears the rest being smooth as silk. I gulped as I approached her my eyes tracing every inch of her thin body. She was tall, almost as tall as me. I couldn't help but think maybe this woman could handle someone my size.

I awkwardly approached her glad my loose apron was blocking the view of my suddenly tighter pants. She was nice and smiled showing an ample amount of teeth. I couldn't help notice that she slowly lost interest in me and her eyes wandered to my two coworkers who had wandered to the storefront. She finished placing her order then excused herself to the restroom. She gave a waggle of her ears at them and seemed to get some extra sway in her hips.

I went up to them with dry mouth and started telling them her order. They said they'd like to hear it from her instead and pushed past me following her in. I couldn't help but feel angry, disgusted, and jealous all at the same time. I decided to look in on them to make sure there wasn't a mistake and that these men had mistook her mischievousness.

However, what Cal saw in that bathroom diner opened his eyes to the real world. The sexy bunny was on her knees taking turns sucking on the two dark hairy cocks of his coworkers. She seemed to be having trouble fitting them in her mouth until finally one of the men grabbed her by the ears. Her mouth shot open in a yelp and the cock flew in to the hilt. When he pulled out seconds later she gasped, coughed and then finally said "fuck yes I like it rough."

I couldn't help but watch the whole thing as these two well endowed men fucked her in several directions and positions. I learned a lot about sex that day. All I knew so far was the basic act, what was required in order to reproduce. Oral, anal, and the final act of the woman taking the mens sperm on her face and licking off what spilled, it was something I would never have imagined in my darkest dreams but was now all I could think about at night. Every night for months after that I thought about it touching myself, something I couldn't help anymore.

I saved up money until I could afford a trip to the mainland of Mystral once there I enrolled in a basic entry school for kids my age with a focus on one day becoming a hunter. I crafted my first set of weapons a pair of Kukri that could be connected and extended to form a long staff with bladed ends. I was head and shoulders above my classmates when it came to combat feats but was severely lacking in the basic knowledge of the world. I spent most nights up studying while my classmates had fun.

I expected jealousy from everyone that i beat into the dirt during combat practice but was pleasantly surprised. All the students here, human and faunus both just wanted to protect people and anyone that was more skilled in a certain area was useful to teach you.

I became the center of attention of both men and women. It was nice to be popular and eventually I had no spare time and was busy teaching people in large groups. Some of them desired more individual attention and eventually I was approached by the worst fighter in the class

A heavy set girl name Sahara she was. Thick in all the right places. She was slow but strong. I worked with her as much as i could but so many of the other students desired myself too. She suggested. I told her I was giving her as much time as I could spare and she suggested that there was something she could teach me one on one.

Sahara's dark caramel skin was the first women to truly show me the wonders of sex. It improved both of our moods and made our sparring matches more interesting. Eventually we brought others into our tryst. Most our grade joined and the love and affection we all felt for each other grew into relationship that would last a lifetime.

Cal's experiences grew. They fought grimm and other threats to the nation of Mystral. Upon graduation Cal was approached by a Professor Ozbin headmaster of Beacon Vale's most prestigious huntsman school.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon**

I sat in the corner of the airship looking out a porthole and saw the City of Vale from a Fresh angle. It had been one week since Professor Osburn had invited me to join his school, Beacon, as an assistant teacher. While at 18 I was the same age as the senior students of the school and only 2-3 years older than the freshman I would be teaching Osburn told me with my exceptional skills in combat and my knowledge of the wider world and creatures of Grimm that there was little i had left to learn of combat but much to learn of people.

I was nervous, something that hadn't happened since my first years of school. There was some other things Osbin had told me. Like all the teachers of the school I had been informed of an inner circle that served the maidens of the seasons. The maidens were the chosen that possessed incredible power that they channeled in order to protect all people and whose power was passed to the person they thought of when they passed away. Recently the maidens, were being attacked with one missing, another severely injured and comatose and the two remaining now in hiding until the culprits were brought to justice.

Osbin didn't tell me much more that but told me that it was very important that i get to know and earn the trust of the students of the school. Several of them would shape the future and become soldiers that would fight the darkness that had come to take away the safety the maidens protected. As the maidens fell the Grimm would sense weakness and become more aggressive. Not only that but there were factions of Faunus that would like to see the metropolis of humanity fall and erase the peace that had been established many years ago.

A dossier had been given to me regarding several students I should pay particular attention to. A pair of them walked in now.

Half Sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Shao-Long. After reading the history of their family it was clear that these two would follow in their parents footsteps and become powerful huntresses. Ruby was in fact two years early in entering Beacon academy on Professor Osbin and Glenda Goodwitch's recommendation, after Ruby helped fight a criminal, Roman Torchwick. They failed to prevent his escape but only thanks to an unknown sorceress, a powerful one, in order to subvert one as powerful as Glenda.

Still it was easy to see why Ruby was chosen. She seemed headstrong and knew her way around complicated weaponry since she wielded a scythe/sniper rifle called Crescent Rose. She was short with small curves and crimson short hair that matched her tight corset dress.

She turned to look around the room nervously as if afraid the other students would notice she was too young to be here. I smiled as she turned back to her sister and spouted out her nerves. Speaking of her sister.

The blonde bombshell Yang was confident and glowed with an inner fire that made her waist length hair light up the room. As she yelled at her sister to relax and calm down she literally had little sparks of fire dance up and down in her hair. She has super tight black short partially covered with a brown leather half skirt and jacket that revealed ample cleavage. Even if she wore a frumpy t-shirt Yang's large bosom would easily identify her to every man, and most woman as being a thing of beauty.

I couldn't help but gulp. After spending the past three years experiencing every girl and woman at my school it was difficult to not view the potential in Yang and to a lesser extent the innocence of Ruby and my need to show her the intimacies of sex. While Professor Osbin clearly knew of the activities that went on at my last school he never said a word but I aimed to make my stay here was professional and to take my task of protecting the students and preparing them for what was to come seriously.

I repeated that to myself several times before I had to stand up and leave the train car when Ruby tripped face first into Yang's cleavage, she seemed stuck there for several moments bent over where I could see her bikini cut undies covered with ursa's holding hearts. It was cute yet arousing. I left room trying to clear my head when I ran into another important person.

Weiss Schnee was accomplished, singer, pianist, and dust caster that powered her Semblance of glyph creation. She was also second heir to the Schnee Dust company. A multi-national billion dollar company that harvested and distributed 90% of the world's dust. Weiss's father feared an attack by the White Fang and so reached out to Osbin to take Weiss in and teach her a little humility, and boy did she need it.

"These are $10000 dollar shoes you oaf!" she scolded a fellow classmate who had just tripped over her foot.

"Careful with those bags!" She told her butler a older man who was carrying her many bags of luggage.

Cal thought she needed a few slaps and a little punishment. Having few curves she was normally his type but there was something arousing about a stubborn girl who needed to being taught a lesson. He strode past her and to a shaded part the airship that he thought was empty. However, his nose told a different story.

Lilac's and a scent of feline pheromones that only another faunus would notice revealed Blake Belladonna a faunus with kitty ears cleverly hidden beneath a black ribbon in her hair. Unlike the other on his list who Osbin wanted protected Blake was on his list to keep an eye on incase any previous associates showed up.

Blake and her family used to be a part of a peaceful faunus rights group called the white fang. However, after so many incidents of human police brutality that ended with several deaths the White Fang became a terrorist organization that encouraged equal acts of thievery and life loss. While Blake never killed anyone she did participate in many of the raids before eventually leaving when the violence escalated too far. Why Osbin accepted her into Beacon was unclear, but she was to be watched carefully.

It was clear by her brooding posture, dark clothes, and hiding the facets that showed her to be Faunus, she was trying to keep a low profile. In Vale Faunus were less common and many humans held a strong dislike for them. Weiss's family in particular held a strong prejudice. Hence, the reason my own tail was hidden beneath my belt. Blake was in the dark reading a trashy romance novel using her superior night vision to allow her to see. She looked up only once I sat down.

"Not making friends?" I ask.

She looks up at me and turns her head quizzically as if she's wondering whether it's worth her time to respond. "You're not a student here." She says more statement than question.

"No, my name's Cal and I'm an assistant teacher and Residential Advisor.

"I wonder how the other students will feel with a Faunus teacher," she says finally with a little smile twitching at the corner of her lips and wiggling her nose as if she finally caught my scent. I unfold my tail and wiggle it next to me.

"I'm not sure," I reply. In Mystral there's more of us than humans. I've only just arrived here but I've been warned about some of the animosity that people here feel towards our kind."

"It's not everyone, she says sadly, "but more than you'd expect and not just humans. Our own kind are more than capable of cruelty and judgement."

I nod my head solemnly. I look at her book and can see the cover, Ninjas in Love. "That's a saucy read," I tease. One of my previous lovers had given it to me and it had inspired quite a few of our more interesting lovemaking sessions.

Blake blushes embarrassed having quite obviously assumed no one on the airship would have been able to read the cover much less know the contents of the book.

"Its...uh. I didn't know what it was about, a friend recommended it to me," she explained needlessly

I pat my hands to calm her. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. Nothing wrong with a little dirty fun." I grin mischievously and she turns redder. I suddenly realize I'm flirting with Blake a student I'm suppose to teach and protect even if she has dangerous friends. I quickly excuse myself and try to avoid noticing her beautiful pale skin and intoxicating aroma.

I make my way to the restroom passing several other notable students. Pyrrha Nikos was the most promising young fighter of her generation. She is famous and honorable, with fiery red hair, she makes a streaking figure of a greek goddess. Beautiful and strong she would be groomed by Beacon into something special.

Jaune Arc was a bumbling idiot whose father had once saved Professor Osbin's life. When Osbin noticed noticed Jaune faking his application and credentials, he decided to take a chance on him and was hoping the greatness of the skilled combatants would rub off on him.

I finally made it to the restroom which with was just one big room. I splashed some cold water on my face from the sink. I couldn't help but think about the future in this new place I was nervous yet excited. I was used to the attention of the many beautiful women at my last school and it had been several days since my last orgasm. Meeting buxom Yang, Innocent Ruby, Infuriating Weiss, Brooding and blushing Blake, and The Fiery Pyrrha, it was expected that I had a pretty significant boner.

With an hour left on the flight to Beacon I decided to take care of the situation. I sat down on the toilet and removed my pants. I began stroking my cock until it became about three quarters hard. Imagines of Yang's huge tits wrapping around my cock, followed by little Ruby telling me my cock was so big it wouldn't fit in her. Me slapping Weiss in her puckered mouth with my cock and finally, Blake spreading her cheeks and sitting on my cock until her tight ass engulfed it. "Oh Cal it's Purrfect" she'd moan.

I was approaching orgasm with my thoughts lost in fantasy when someone entered the room. I swore I had locked the door but apparently not good enough. After several more pumps of my cock I heard a "Eek".

Glancing up I saw innocent Ruby Rose gasping with her hands over her mouth. I stop and look at her unsure of what to do. Her eyes don't leave my exposed cock.

After several moments of silence between us I had to break the ice.

"What never seen a cock before?"

"I uhh no...I uhh I'm sorry!" She attempts to turn and run out of the room but runs smack dab into the door which had closed behind her.

She falls flat on her back with little cartoon harpies circling her spinning eyes, or so I imagine. I stand up and kneel next to her, still pantsless. My cock almost as long and thick as little Ruby's arm bumped into her as I knelt.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yea...Yang, I was having the weirdest nightmare…remember that time we found daddy's weird magazines, well this guy had one twice as big…" She shifted her arm and bumped into me. Ruby opened her eyes and sees me standing over her.

"You were saying?"

She reddens and jumps when she realizes the thing she bumped into was my manhood. "Maybe you should knock before entering a restroom from now on?"

She nods and can't help but glance down at the hard glistening penis next to her arm. "Why is it that big?"

"Have you seen a man's penis before Ruby?"

"Umm not like a real one…"

"Well, how do you know they're not all this big?" Her eyes widened like she had never thought of it before. I smiled.

"It can't be true can it I mean, There's no way someone can...you know, fit it…" I can see her mind wander, imagine.

I laugh. "If there's a will there's a way. Maybe you'll have a chance to find out yourself one day." I wink pull up my pants and leave the bathroom quickly before things got out of hand.


	3. Chapter 2: Orientation

**Chapter 2: Orientation**

After a welcome to Beacon meeting hosted by Ozbin the kids set up sleeping bags in the cafeteria until the morning where the students would be given a trial to compete in that would decide what teams they would be in for the next few years at Beacon.

Some students knew each other from their past years at Signal Academy and easily gravitated to the same groups. It was interesting that Yang had this group of friends and would often leave Ruby alone. It was clear Ruby felt lost and was using Yang as a crutch to prevent herself from having to meet new people. Her reluctance made sense given her clumsiness and ability to say the wrong thing.

I saw her try to make friends with Blake, once again sitting in the corner by herself reading. She at least seemed amused by Ruby's attempts at conversation and when Yang joined her the three of them seemed to hit it off. It appeared Ruby had had a worse run in with Weiss earlier for when she joined the trio she started giving Ruby a piece of her mind. It was interesting to see the way kids in Vale dressed.

In my country with most people being Faunus nudity and revealing clothes were the norm. Here the most risque dress was Weiss in a short white shift which on someone as curvy as yang would have been short and revealing. On Wiess it fell her knees and covered everything worth covering. Ruby wore a onesie that while tight covered her neck to toe. Though like a walking accident her back flap fell open at one point to reveal some cute striped panties. Yang wore a modest orange tank top that looked quite nice on her and short shorts that showed off strong toned legs. Blake had one a lacy shift but made sure to cover herself with a blanket as much as possible.

I decided to go say hi.

"Hello ladies, everything ok? I'm Cal a new Teacher's assistant here." I said flashing my most charming smile.

"Yea everything's fine as long as little miss clumsy here watches where she's walking," replied Weiss in a nasally voice.

Everyone turned to look at Ruby who while I'm sure was embarrassed before now was absolutely crimson refusing to look anyone in the eye, but constantly stealing glances at my crotch.

"Oh I'm sure whatever Ruby did was just an accident. Believe me girls you don't want to start this year off with some negative energy. You might end up on the same team tomorrow and if that happens you'll be stuck with each other for years so you better make up and get friendly."

Ruby brightens up at that only to be crushed again when Weiss says, "If I end up on the same team as her girl I'll just pack up and leave."

She huffs and walks back to her sleeping bag. I console the other girls and then turn to leave as the lights go off in the cafeteria. I make another circuit around the cafeteria making sure all the students are turning in for the night. As I make the final pass I hear something very interesting with my excellent faunus hearing.

"Nora no! I told you once we get to Beacon we have had to stop this. Get back to your own bed," whispered a male voice.

"Aww, come on Ren you know you need it just as bad as me. Besides it's not like school's actually started yet. We're just having a sleepover. Remember our first sleepover Ren?

"Yes, I remember Nora," sighed Ren clearly giving in.

"Well, now hush up and let mama get to work. Mmm it's so hot."

"Oh, yea Nora your hands are so soft."

"Well, come on you help me out too. I needs those strong fingers. Oh, yea like that."

With my expert hearing I could easily tell that two students, Nora and Ren were getting eachother off.

I was jealous especially when with quiet little moans they came and I watch one Shadow emerge from a sleeping bag a few minutes later. She was short, even shorter than Ruby but with a rack that could rival Yang's. Damn I needed to get fucked bad, the only question was who and how?


	4. Chapter 3: Sisterly Advice

**Chapter 3: Sisterly Advice**

Ruby laid down for the night in her sleeping bag scooting it as close to her sister as she could. This whole day had been one big frightening mess. She was so happy to be joining her sister here at Beacon. So happy to be on the path to becoming a Huntress. But things had started off so poorly and she was so scared. Weiss Schnee had been so mean to her. So what if she knocked over her bags of dust and almost blown up the courtyard! Accidents happen. Then Yang kept trying to get away to see her friends. All of her friends were still at Signal, she thought sadly. Sven, Kara, and Angelica, how she missed them.

I suppose it wasn't all bad. She had met Jaune, he was nice if even clumsier than her. He also kept trying to hit on Weiss. Why Weiss? I mean sure she's rich and famous but, she's mean and had few curves. Even less than her! Ruby thought, she may be young but I'm more womanly than Weiss. Honestly she had just started getting boobs like two months ago and they were already B's! Weiss has little A's if that and was several years older than Ruby. She reached up and grabbed her boobs and wondered if they'd get like Yang's. She giggled and peeked her eyes open and gave her a look of annoyance.

Finally, her mind wandered to the most awkward, and possibly exciting part of the day. Cal, the handsome tan man that was supposed to be a teacher's assistant. Walking in on him in the bathroom... her brain still couldn't process what happened. Ruby had never had a boyfriend, never had a kiss, and had never seen a penis in person before.

And it had touched her! She wanted to feel disgusted, I mean that thing was enormous! And weird, and stirred something in her she hadn't felt before. She knew what sex was thanks to a health class she had taken in school but there's no way that would fit inside a woman, fit inside her… She kept trying to forget about it but something inside her didn't want to. She started feeling funny between her legs and kept tossing and turning throughout the night. She noticed Yang peeking at her.

"Hey, Yang Hey"

"What Ruby?"

"You've had a boyfriend right?" she asked cautiously.

She turned to look at Ruby. "Yea, why?"

"Have you ever you know. Done it?"

Yang's eyes widen. "You mean like sex?"

Ruby blushes and nods.

It was Yang's turn to blush. "Almost, I changed my mind at the last second and didn't want my first time to be with that jerk but we did other stuff."

"Other stuff? Like what?" Ruby whispered.

"Oh, cmon you know. Like hand stuff and mouth stuff"

"Hand and mouth?"

"Gosh, Ruby you're so naive"

Ruby looked away shamefully, "Sorry."

Yang sighed realizing that Ruby was her sister and several years younger than her. "Yea like you rub a guy with your hands or suck on him with your mouth until he finishes."

Ruby's eyes widen, she had never thought about that before. Even with a hand or mouth Cal's seemed far too large to be used in that way.

"Why do you wanna know Ruby, have a boyfriend picked out already?" Yang teased.

"No no no, uh just just wondering good night Yang." Ruby turned over trying to hide her blushing.

"Goodnight Ruby"

A few minutes pass."Yang..?"

Sigh. "yes Ruby?"

"How...How big is a man suppose to be...down there?"

"There's no supposed to be Ruby. A man can come in all shapes and sizes from what i've heard. I think on average 6 or 7 inches is normal but if you know how to use it almost anything smaller can work. I've only seen a couple but I've heard stories from other girls about men being bigger and smaller.

"Oh okay, thanks Yang."

"That's what a big sister is for Ruby." She wiggled her sleeping bag closer to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her. "I know things are new and scary and growing up is hard Ruby...I'm still doing it myself, but we always have each other. You can always come to me."

Ruby sighed contently, and drifted off dreaming of a huge cock chasing her but everytime she gave up running away and decided to embrace it it would turn and run away until she was the one chasing the cock.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Challenge

**Chapter 4: The first Challege**

I finally got to my room late that night after pulling the first shift watching over the students in the cafeteria. It was a sparse room. Pretty much four white walls with a four poster queen bed, desk, and table with two chairs. There was a decent amount of empty space. This was actually a dormitory meant for a team of four but having been set up for the teacher's assistant and student advisors this semester. I climbed into bed excited for what the morning would bring.

I woke at 5:30 am expecting to be the first awake since it was two hours until the students were to assemble on the edge of Forever Fall Forest. Boy was I wrong. The communal bathroom of the freshman class had an easy twenty students up bright and early. Several seemed like they hadn't slept all night and just rolled in a bundle of nerves. The worst was Jaune who seemed to be having a pep talk with himself.

Others like Ruby seemed excited and was busy telling her sister all the strategies they should use so they ended up on the same team. Few were still getting ready and those who were seemed nervous to be undressing in front of the others. In Beacons locker room there were a dozen cramped bathroom stalls and a half dozen single showers. As well there was one big communal shower.

It seemed most students here were unused to sharing a unisex bathroom. The boys hid in corners trying to seem like they weren't staring at the girls who were still getting ready. I shrugged and went to the communal shower area only partially closing the curtain. I stripped off my nightshirt and pajama pants and stretched. I move the dividing curtain from the changing area and step into the shower.

It was essentially a 12 foot by 4 foot rectangular room with six shower heads spaced a couple feet apart. To my surprise the shower wasn't empty but had one occupant. A beautiful brunette girl stood sudzing herself at the other end of the shower. She was average height at 5'6" and had long waist length hair. Even better she was a faunus bunny. Her long ears twitched this way and that flicking soap off them. She had very thin bristly fur accenting the curves of her body and the under side of her breasts. Making it look like she was wearing some sort of thin swimsuit. Her stomach was bare lightly tanned skin going all the way down to her pubic area which was a darker color.

There had been a few bunny faunus at his old school and he found the saying mad as rabbits was applicable. Cal did his best to ignore the beautiful woman just a few feet away but his twitching tail and twitching cock made that difficult. Suddenly, the girls bar of soap, which she had been sudsing her back and butt with flew out of her hands towards him.

"Ahh no!" she gasped. My tail reached out and grabbed the soap before it hit the floor. "Oh my," she says shocked just now realizing she wasn't alone. She moved to cover up herself then noticed the tail.

"Oh you're a faunas," she says relaxing and leaving her body exposed.

"Not too many of us around." I say with my most dashing smile.

"No there isn't. It's nice to see someone like me and who isn't so uptight."

"I can understand that, You're lovely by the way.

She blushes, "I'm Velvet and your...wonderful," she says noticing my manhood. "It's been weeks…" I can see the animalistic side of her faunus instincts take over and an almost physical rush of pheromones flooded the air to my sensitive nose, as she steps towards me. Her fur stands on end her body blushing a hotter red, lovely in the steamy shower.

I stiffen and step toward her. Faunus mating is different than in humans, and I've had my share of both. Humans tend to talk and explain, with plenty of foreplay. When a faunus instincts take over. Its more beastial, and straight to the point

I sniff at her and puff my chest out. She wiggles her nose and rubs her soft cheek on my chest. She goes up on her toes to reach my neck and give it a nibble to let me know she's ready.. She grabs my hair and bites my lip and then turns around. She leans against the the wall and presents her ass whimpering slightly.

I spread her ass with my hands and feel her well muscled and furry ass tense in anticipation. I present my head at her opening and can feel her juices rimming the edge mixing with the warm water. She whimpers again begging me. I enter her slowly but forcefully never giving ground. Her sex widens to engulf me. She shudders, but takes me all in. It's clear she's had other well sized lovers and often, a commonality of a bunny. I smile and begin pounding her, I reach forward to cover her mouth to stifle her moans. The showers should cover most of the noise, but I wanted to be careful, It was the first day after all..

It had been days for me as well so I could feel my orgasm building within minutes. As she approached her own she reached between her to rub her clit and I could feel her sex shudder. When she finished I picked her up and she wrapped around me. Her fingers twined in my hair and her legs wrapped around me as I lifted and lowered her onto my cock. Her slit was slick and it was more than just water running my legs. I pulled her hair and bit her neck as i approached my own orgasm. She slid up and down my long pole. Her ears bent forward to tickle my cheeks and i moaned as we came together, her for the second time.

"I'm Cal," I whispered as i set her down on wobbly legs.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again soon."

"Definitely" I smiled as finished my shower.

Headmaster Ozbin, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and I met in the forest 30 minutes before the students were to arrive.

"I want to welcome you all to another year at Beacon. Our new inductee is Cal Rikton here. While he doesn't have the status of a full teacher that is purposeful and for the students perception. I wanted to have a young person who can relate to the feelings and emotions the new students feel. I want him to help build relationships with the other students and between the other students. You know some of the details of what's coming but much is still unclear. The world is about to enter an age of turmoil, we have enemies not only looking to hurt us but to destroy the very foundations of the world. Us and the other schools will do our best to avoid this tragedy before it even begins, but if it beginwe won't be able to end it alone which is where this next generation of hunters and huntresses comes in. We have some hopefuls that Cal will be keeping a particular eye on and influencing. I encourage you to help him any way you can. I will be spending most of this year away from the school but I trust you ably in my place." Professor Ozbin said this seriously.

The students began to arrive. 16 students lined up as instructed on their launch squares. We were on a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Of the 16 half were the ones assigned to me to keep an eye on. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyyrha, and Ren. Little did the students know they had already been assigned there teams and the teachers would manipulate the situation so they ended up as Ozbin had seen fit.

Ozbin gave his, the forest is dangerous speech, while I looked over the students gauging their emotions. Ruby surprisingly looked excited, I guess she just wanted to hit something. Jaune was lost and frightened. Why him I wondered? Then it hit me. This class wasn't just a random selection. A typical year. Ozbin had these few students for a specific reason. And others were to teach them to provide controversy.. Jaune might not be a fighter but if Pyrrha or Ruby or someone cared for him and protect him then perhaps they can protect everyone.

I looked further down the line and saw Velvet. She seemed strong and confident but the burly boy next to her kept shooting her hate filled glares. Perhaps Velvet as the lone outspoken faunus would be bullied by those without a progressive view. How would Ruby and the others react to that? This whole year would be a test for those of this next generation to see how they treat others.

Now thinking about it maybe I was chosen for the same reason? Afterall, it was no secret that I had been in physical and emotional relationships with most students at my school and even some of the teachers. Since 95% of them were faunus I just assumed that was a part of our culture. A part humans would never understand but thinking it over most faunus outside of the school weren't like that. Most found mates in their own species. In fact Interspecies children were very rare. For two faunas of different species to produce an offspring you were only .0001% chance for that to happen. A bunny and monkey can try their whole life and never have a single litter together therefore lifelong couples are rarely of different species.

Yet, despite that I had cultivated countless relationships between my school family. That's why I'm here, I thought

Ozbin started the countdown and the students were launched in the air from lifts shortly thereafter. Little did they know they were launched towards specific locations.

The other teachers and I lounged in comfy chairs with our scrolls. Hidden cameras were attached to trees, bushes, and animals all over emerald forest and a small number of grimm had been captured and caged throughout the grounds. We could release them whenever and wherever we wished to challenge the students.

They had all been paired up as assigned. I looked in on Yang and Blake. They had defeated the pair of Ursa's we had set loose on them. Weiss had at first tried to leave Ruby behind before turning back to join her. They seemed to be having the hardest time coordinating fighting and getting along. In the coming weeks I decided to make Weiss and her stuck up attitude my first priority.

Jaune and Pyyrha were hitting it off splendidly. She was finding his helplessness and general lack of knowledge endearing. Pyyrha's need to help those less fortunate was exactly what Ozbin hoped to find in everyone of his students and Pyyrha exemplified it. She helped explain to Jaune about aura's and gave him some of her energy to activate his.

Every person has an aura, it's what help protect themselves from danger however, not many are strong enough to become a hunter or huntress. It can be trained to become stronger over time but it must be at a certain level to be allowed in beacon to begin with. To my surprise Jaune dormant aura was actually quite high, even if he didn't know how to use it. No wonder Ozbin allowed him in.

Ren single handedly defeated a King Taijito an impressive feat. Over thirty feet long, this Snake-like grimm also had a second life ability. When you kill it once it sheds its skin and returns to fight again. Ren was calm and quiet, and thinks through every move he makes but when he encountered a Grimm he was vicious and merciless.

According to his bio he was one of only a few survivors from his town. Nora was a childhood friend and as they hit puberty now it seemed to be much more. The challenge with the pair of them would be to have them show the same love and admiration they had for each other with the other students they would need to depend on.

Yang and Blake, and Ren and Nora made it the Shrine at the same time. Yang worried about where Ruby was. At the same time I heard Professor Oobleck go, "Oops!" A screech rent the air. I saw a Nevermore rise up in the distance.

"A Nevermore! Bart are you insane?" screeched an outraged Glynda.

"Ack sorry I hit the wrong button!"

"Ohh hoho! Looks like someone found the Death Stalker!"

I switched my view screen to see Pyyrha and Jaune stumble into a cave to discover the Deathstalker a giant twenty foot long scorpion Grimm. Flipping back to Rwby and Weiss they were both hanging several hundred feet in the air off the tail of the Nevermore.

"Should we go save them?" worried Glynda.

"No...we told them the dangers of the forest. They will get through this," responded Ozbin.

And Ozbin was right The Nevermore flew over the shrine and Ruby and Weiss joined the others at the same time as the Nightstalker with Jaune hanging off its stinger crashed into the shrine.

An incredible battle occurred leaving everyone but Ozbin's mouths hanging open. Team JNPR took on the Nightsalker. Nora's amazing strength wielding her Magnhild a grenade launcher hammer hybrid, finished off the Nightstalker while Pyyrha protected her teammates and surprisingly Jaune's quick thinking and battle direction won the day.

Team Rwby was even more impressive flying through the air battling the huge Nevermore in the sky as much as on the ground. Blake and Yang dealt heavy damage while Weiss and Ruby worked together to set a trap for the Nevermore. Weiss froze it in place with a series of Glyphs, her semblance. Ruby's semblance of speed allowed her to run up a 300 foot cliff and decapite the Nevermore with her Scythe.

"Wow," echoed the voices of every teacher.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce the next generation of heroes," declared Ozbin.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ripped Tights

**Chapter 5: The Ripped Tights**

"Not a lot in room in here don't you think?" said Weiss disdainfully.

"Aww it won't be that bad. Ruby and I shared a room smaller than this all our lives, right sis?"

"Yea and at least we won't have dad peeking in and telling us to turn the lights out, Yea it'll be like one never ending slumber party!" Ruby proceeded to run around the room screaming excitedly already planning posters and other decorations for the room.

Weiss looked down to her four overstuffed bags fulls of clothes, makeup, and jewelry. "I still think things are going to be a little tight."

The four four poster beds dominated the small 100 square foot room.

The four girls looked around thoughtfully.

"I got it! Bunks beds!," declared Yang.

"Yes!" shrieked Ruby.

"No!" disdainfully said Weiss.

They looked to Blake for the deciding vote.

"Yess...but bottom bunk for me thanks"

"Top," said Ruby and Yang.

After dangerously roping, taping, and nailing the beds one on top of another the girls finally unpacked their things. They discovered school uniforms taking up about half of their dresser space.

"Ugh, I didn't know we had uniforms," complained Weiss.

"They're just for classes 9-2 after that we can wear what we want," explained Blake.

"Ugh a skirt," said Yang.

"Seems about the same as what I usually wear." Ruby had already changed in a flash. Yellow and red checkered skirt, white fluffy blouse buttoned to the neck and a black blazer, was the standard though she kept her tights on.

"Umm Rwby I need to borrow some of those tights, I don't want the boys to get a good look without them having to work for it," Yang laughed.

"Gosh fine but don't' rip them this time."

Yang turned red.

"How'd she rip them," asked Weiss.

Ruby chortled. "She couldn't get them over her butt." Weiss and Blake across the room both stifled laughs and Yang threw a pillow across the room at Ruby who expertly dodged and let it hit Weiss. A pillow fight ensued.

Several hours later after changing into their pj's the girls sat up reminiscing late into the night until Weiss eventually shamed them into sleep. However, none of the girls remembered to set an alarm.


	7. Chapter 6: Forming Allies

**Chapter 6: Forming Allies**

Thoroughly Impressed with his two assigned teams Cal attempted to head back to his room after the challenge in Emerald Forest to begin planning his ideas for earning their trust before strengthening the bonds between them all. Instead he was intercepted by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hi, Cal,Glynda I'm not sure we've been properly introduced."

"Well it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand which I grabbed and gave a warm kiss my eyes locked to hers. Glynda was in her mid thirties but dressed like an older librarian. Her light blonde hair in a tight bun with thin glasses. Her skin looked painfully taut on her face and her shirt left no button unbuttoned. She wore a black skirt that was business professional.

She seemed unimpressed by my swagger. "Follow me please." She led me to a hallway with several doors. Several were labeled, Oobleck, Goodwitch, Port… To my surprise she led me to a blank door. She pulled out her weapon. A 12" wand, though it looked to Cal more like a switch, and waved it in front of the blank name plate of the door. It wavered with mystical energy before coalescing into his own name. Without saying a word she entered Cal's new office.

I followed and closed the door behind.

"I don't approve of you being here," she began.

I went to stammer a response but she held up a hand.

"I don't approve but I trust Ozbin. I trust him with my life and the lives of every student and citizen of Vale, therefore as long as he believes in your unusual… talents. I will do anything to assist you." She paused let that sink in.

After a moment, "So tell me of your semblance."

Cal thought wondering how much to say. "I don't like to use it very often...it feels like cheating."

"I assure you Mr. Rikter that if it will help prepare these students to face what's coming and the people that want to hurt them there is no such thing."

"Well I can come about this close to reading people's minds," I say holding my fingers slightly apart. "When they are in an extreme emotional state I swear I can pick out words. I can easily see their auras and their emotions. It appears as different colors to me and I've gotten better at reading nuances over the years."

"Interesting, read me...honestly, and in detail." she responds still frowning.

I gulp and close my eyes which impedes my ability to read Glynda not at all. It's just easier without her piercing emerald eyes boring into me. "Nervousness, excitement, a hefty bit of annoyance, jealousy, and overwhelming love. I look up at her. She sighs and lets the stress flow out of her. She undoes her hair and takes off her glasses nervously biting one of the arms. The tightness in her face loosens and I can see her features are quite pretty when not pulled back.

"I guess your the real deal huh?"

"I'm trying," I say honestly. I decide to confide in her, trust her and test my own opinions of why I was here.

"I'm a good fighter, a good hunter, and have a plethora of experience that I can teach the students here. I don't think that's why I'm here though."

She nods.

"I'm here to help create unbreakable bonds between the students. Stronger than friends, stronger than lovers. At my old school I slept with the majority of the students and several of the teachers. Whether it's an unknown factor of my semblance, my faunus heritage, or my physical...gifts, I have been drawn and had others be drawn to me. Every person that created a bond with me became one of the top performing students at my school. Not to mention they now have a network of support spread all over Remnant. I never had an encounter that ended poorly with jealousy or hatred. With emotional teenagers that seems hard to believe. I think that's why I'm here. To encourage and grow these same bonds between the students here particularly Team RWBY and JNPR as they were personally assigned to me. Breaking the students down to their core personalities and then letting them show each other their true selves seems to be my mission and the only way I know how to do that is with sex. With myself and with each other."

There it was said out in the open in the simplest way I knew how. I prepare myself to the shock and outrage. A teacher having sex and encouraging sex between other students. It was more than unorthodox.

"Ozbin agrees...and so I agree with you too. I wanted to give you some advice though...be careful. Each of the students have families, a few words to their families and you might be in more than you bargained for. Weiss is heiress to the richest company in the world, Blake has connections to the White Fang and has an influential father in Mystral. They wouldn't take too kindly to their daughters being manipulated in this way. "

I nod.

"I'll help you if I can," she says nervously.

I smile, "thank you." I think for a minute, "The other teachers?" I ask. "What happens if they find out? Who has Ozbin trusted?"

"The teachers for the older students aren't involved. Oobleck and Port don't know the explicit details but know you're going to be focusing more on personal issues than classroom lessons."

"And if they did?"

"I'm not sure...They're older they might not accept such unorthodox methods."

"They need to. This is what I need your help with," I said realizing it. I step closer to her and grab her hand.

"We all need to trust each other, we all need to stand together as one. They've known you for years. There's no one else that can do this. Earn their trust and love."

Her lip quivers and she grabs onto my hand. "I don't how to do that.I don't know if i can do that."

Seeing the glow of her aura I know exactly what she needs to hear. "Do it for Ozbin." I can see her stabilize and emotions turn to determination. Then I lean forward and passionately kiss her on the lips. Her aura melts and I know I've found an ally.

I left my office leaving Glynda to take her time. I could have easily taken her for sex then and there but felt better to let her simmer. I return to my bed exhausted but still spend several hours going over the information I have on my students.

The teachers scrolls can view every aspect of the students. I can see exactly what they search type or send. It was clear team RWBY had a late night and no one set an alarm. I thought about switching one on for them but decided a little uncertainty would be good for them. Looking over at JNPR Pyrrha had set an alarm. I decided to turn it off and then set up for my first memo to be set out team wide at 8:15am. Class started at 8:30am so it would be a scramble for them to all show up on time.

I sent them all invites to my office at various times throughout the it would be 30 minute 1 on 1 study sessions once class ended but i hoped it would be so much more.

I turned in for the night and looked forward to the next day.


	8. Chapter 7: Red and White

**Chapter 7: Red and White**

Ruby rolled over groggily opening her eyes. Several low toned beeps were annoying her awake but it wasn't until Weiss shrieked did Ruby begin to panic.

"Ruby you never set an alarm you dunce!" Ruby finally picked up her scroll and saw it was 8:17am and barely more than ten minutes until their first class.

The girls scrambled out of bed and into their school uniforms. Ruby knew she was forgetting something but had no time to check. Books and papers were shoved haphazardly into her nap snack.

"Lets go, now!" Weiss was out of the room already with Yang, Blake and then Ruby close on their heels. They streaked down the hall at top speed only to collide with team JNPR who stood at the end of the hall clearly unsure of which way to go.

"Need help?" Cal asked waiting at the end of the hallway. "Follow me kids." They continued to fuss with most of it aimed at Ruby and Jaune, the team leaders. Cal led them to their first class, History of the Kingdoms. I stayed out of the way in the back of class and observed the students. Jaune had fallen asleep, Ruby made jokes and faces at the other girls when the teacher's back was turned.

I could see Weiss rising to anger easily. Jealousy and anger, I thought sadly, its something ill have to break her of. It was clear she thought Ruby was a bad team leader and thought she should be in charge instead. Things continued much the same throughout the day but if anything just got worse. Ruby continued to goof off. The only class she took seriously was combat training. Weiss volunteered to fight and Ruby yelled advice at her. While most of it was helpful, Weiss's anger at Ruby distracted her and she messed up continually. Yang was adequate but bored. Blake was a good student but never helped her teammates and kept distant.

Nora spent most of her focus on Ren. Waves of passion emanated from her constantly in my semblance enhanced vision. Ren was distracted trying to keep Nora's hands off him under the table. Pyyrha was perfect as always helping Jaune and others.

Classes ended and my first meeting with my Students approached. I went to my office but went to Glynda's door first to see if she had made any progress. I cracked open the door and saw Glynda in progress of strengthening the teacher's trust. She was on her knees between Professor Oobleck and Port. She gripped each of their cocks in her hands and stroked them.

"Oh ho ho!" called out Port.

"Oh my Glynda..why..yes..mmm...strange…," stuttered Oobleck.

Glynda closed her eyes and proceeded to suck off both of the professors cocks. Technique was sloppy, Cal noticed. She didn't vary her movements. Just a slow up and down on the dicks for thirty seconds before switching to the other one. Still within about ten minutes both men were breathing heavy before they groaned and finished. Cal smiled and walked away. It seemed none of the teachers here were very proficient at sex. Maybe he would have to give them some lessons after all, particularly Glynda.

Cal went back to his office as Weiss turned down the hallway.

"Welcome, Ms. Schnee."

"Hi," she said dourly.

"Why so sad? Rough first day?"

"Why am I here?" she asked. "Seems like a waste of time."

"Well, I am here as your counselor Ms. Schnee. I'm here to talk to you and answer any questions you have or give you any advice you may find helpful. To help you in any way that I deem necessary. Nothing we say or do in this room leaves and no one else will know." as I said this I activated another part of my very complicated semblance.

While I could easily see my another's aura for their emotional state I could also use mine to influence theirs. Since no one else could see each other's aura's mine was able to intermingle with Weiss' without her noticing.

Her defensive annoyed stance slowly calmed.

"Come on Weiss. I'm here to be your friend and mentor. Tell me about yourself, about your family?"

On family her aura grew dark but then calmed under my careful manipulation.

"Well, I have an older sister named Winter. She works with General Ironwood with Atlas's army."

"Do you look up to her?" Cal asked.

"Well yea she's so strong and confident, and she never has to do what Daddy says…" she stops shocked by what she's admitted.

"Is your father strict?"

She looks away but then back at me her eyes wet.

"He says it's for my own good."

"Do you feel powerless? Is that why you try so hard to be in control here?"

Her lip quivers. "I..I...I should lead team RWBY. I'm so much stronger and more confident than her. After all I've been through, after how hard I try and study and try to please my father." She starts crying for real now. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cal walks around his desk and wraps her in his arms. She practically collapses in his arms weeping uncontrollably. I rub her back and stroke her hair much like my own mother used to do when I was a child and upset.

"It's ok...Weiss…" Being this close to her Weiss' and my auras are twisted into each other and I get a flash of something I've never felt before. Weiss and her father in a similar position a long time ago. Winter had just broken Weiss' toy for no reason.

"It's ok...my little snowflake." I say using the same words her father had used so long ago. I feel her arms wrap around my torso and squeeze and with that I could feel contentment and comfort and she was mine.

Minutes later Weiss dried her eyes. Her cheeks blushed. I put a finger on her lips to stop her before she begins apologizing.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"No problem, just do me a favor? Give Ruby a chance? Support your team. They need you to help them if any of you are to succeed."

She nods, "Yes I will."

"Yes, Sir?" I say inspired by Weiss' memories.

A strange heated rush spreads around her. "Yes, Sir," she says but to my ears it's sounds like half a moan.

"I'll see you next week Weiss."

My second and last meeting for the day was Ruby. Weiss and Ruby passed each in the hall outside their counselor's door. Ruby shied away embarrassed after all the trouble she had gotten from Weiss throughout the day.

Weiss though stopped in front of her and wrapped her in a big hug. "Ruby I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I've been a bad teammate and I promise moving forward I'm going to be the best most supportive teammate ever."

"Oh, well that sounds great! Weiss is everything ok?" she asks noting her strange mood and slightly wet cheeks.

"Oh everything is wonderful Ruby!" she smiles and skips away.

Ruby smiles but, then nervously approached the door to Cal Rikter's office. Cal could sense Ruby from inside his office. She was a bundle of emotions just like every time he had scene her. Energy, excitement, elation, nervousness, and just a bit of passion.

"Come in Ruby!" he called. She jumped then entered. He stays quiet as she enters and sits down at the cushioned chair across from his desk.

They quietly looked at each other. Cal smiles warmly but waits for Ruby to say something. She slowly gets more embarrassed face slowly reddening. Her heart speeds up, pounding, she grips her seat. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Ruby how has your first day as team captain been?"

She jolts and sucks in a big breath.

"Umm well fine I guess. You know! Go team RWBY. Haha" she chuckles nervously.

"Seems like a lot of pressure being leader of a team that has your name. Especially, with a team of people a lot older and more experienced than you, especially with your older sister."

She blushes again. "Well, I like having Yang on my team. She's my sister and I love her and at least I know if I mess up she'll still like me." She twiddles her thumbs.

"And Weiss and Blake?"

She shrugs.

"They'll give you a chance Ruby I promise. You just need to exude some confidence."

"How do I do that if i'm not confident?"

"Just relax Ruby. Ozbin wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't see the potential in you. You're a great fighter. Just try harder in class, show the others you take this seriously, but in the off time you need to relax."

She gulps, "and how am I supposed to relax?"

Cal stands up from his desk and moves to the small love seat in his office and pats the empty space next to him.

Ruby slowly and hesitantly moves to sit next to Cal, not quite touching him.

"I'm here to help you Ruby, in any way to make you a more confident and inspiring leader. Do you need my help to relax Ruby?" I say moving closer to her, my breath causing her dark red bangs to sway.

She's speechless but manages a slight nod. Her legs cross and I can see her thighs quiver. I move my left arm to the back of her neck and gently massage it. Her eyes close.

"You seem so uptight, like a guitar string ready to snap. You just need to let go…" Cal moves closer and brushes his lips against Ruby's. A slight moan escapes her lips. Cal kissed her more fully pushing her lips apart allowing his tongue to reach into her small moist mouth. His hands lower to her back and pulled her closer to him. Her arms reached around his shoulders hesitantly at first. Her fingers twined into his hair feeling the rough blonde spikes grate against her sound palms.

They continue for a few minutes until Cal pulls away leaving her breathless.

"Oh my, that was...amazing," Ruby squealed "that was great let's do it more!" Ruby grabbed Cal's face and starts kissing him quickly and passionately pushing him over. He loses his balance and falls to the floor, with Ruby falling atop him. She continues kissing him and he pulls her so she's now straddling him. He pulls her head to the side so she's now kissing his strong muscled neck.

"Well, look who's found a little bit of courage?"

Ruby giggled and started biting on his neck. Cal reached down and lifts up Ruby's poofy skirt. He sets his much larger hands on her small but round butt giving it a few squeezes.

"Oi!" She jumps with a start.

"Your ass isn't half bad Ruby. Small but tight. That's something a lot of guys like."

"Really? I thought guys liked girls like...well like Yang? You know…"

Cal Chuckles. "Yang's curves are more noticeable plus she dresses to show off I think. If you weren't wrapped up like a mummy I'm sure there'd be plenty of guys knocking at your door,"

I trace my finger up her leg and past her skirt and to her laced corset and jacket which left no skin exposed till the top of her neck.

"Really you think I should...show off some?"

"Definitely. You never know what sort of attention you might get."

Ruby froze panicked. "Attention? Well even if I got attention I don't know what to do. Oh my god I don't even know what I'm doing now!" She tries to stand up and get off Cal.

Cal twisted her so she's perfectly centered on his lap and begins to rub his crotch against hers. By now he has a substantial boner and Ruby moans as it touches a sensitive spot.

"Calm down Ruby. I'll teach you anything you want to know. Without judgment with patience that a true friend offers. Have you ever touched yourself Ruby?"

She shakes her head no and now starts moving on her own grinding her pelvis against his manhood.

"Well, then today's going to be an extra special day for you" Cal gives her his best smirk and begins thrusting up against her. His hands massage her ass and slowly shift her panties to the side.

To his surprise he encountered a huge bush of pubic hair, sopping wet. Ruby's moans and wiggles became faster and more desperate. He strokes a finger against her slick lips not entering but just teasing the outside of her womanhood from behind.

She moans louder almost screaming. Cal finds her swollen clit and gives it a couple light squeezes and that's all it takes to send inexperienced Ruby over the edge into her first orgasm. Her juices dripped down his fingers wetted her legs and behind finally soaking his pants. She collapsed onto of him out of breath. He gives her a minute to recuperate before sitting her up.

"Feel any better Ruby?"

"Yea that was sure something." She blushes again and notices the bulge in his pants still unsatisfied and damp with her own juices.

Some of her shyness returned, "Don't you need to take care of that? Should I?" she asks reaching toward his swollen crotch nervously. Cal smiles. "Maybe you can help me soon, if you can be good at following directions."

She nods eagerly, "Yes I can I promise," she says biting her lip.

"Good, I'll email you later with some homework, I have for you."

She nods again. "In the meantime be confident. I promise Weiss and Yang and Blake will all help you to be the leader you need to be. Also, if you do your homework well you can have the boys all over that hot young body."

She blushes again but I can see her aura practically humming with excitement and pleasure.


	9. Chapter 8: Experimental Medicine

**Chapter 8: Experimental Medicine**

Cal decided to take things slowly with the other members of the teams. Blake was even more closed in than the other students. Cal sensed she had an aversion to men most likely due to her previous relationship with Adam Taurus, the radical White Fang leader. From the information they had gathered their relationship had been mentor mentee that had evolved into a sexual tryst.

Blake had eventually realized her and Adam had different methods to accomplish their Faunus equality goals. Blake had left on her own and wanted to start a new. She seemed afraid of letting anyone in particularly men. Cal took things slowly and asked about her classes and finally got her to open up a little when asked about what she liked to read and if she liked to draw. He figured he could get her to trust him in a few weeks and would make even better progress through the other girls. It would take careful manipulation to make headway there, and maybe some outside help.

Pyrrha was much more open. She was humble despite all of her great achievements. Winner of multiple combat scenarios. In the top 5% in academics. Her history listed several relationships in the past, mostly with other overachievers. However, she seemed genuinely uninterested in Cal. Her aura exuded no arousal until he brought up her team or in particular Jaune. She seemed to fancy him. He encouraged her to help him as much as she could.

Cal ried to think of the best way to engage Nora and Ren. They were a strange duo. Both were top students in combat and and their studies. They managed to complete their homework and yet spent every minute of every day finding a way to sneak off and fuck eachothers brains out. Ren in the beginning tried to deny her but it was easy to tell how much he loved her and would do whatever it took to make her happy. Nora was the insatiable one. Even when Ren was unavailable she would go to the bathroom and masturbate herself to completion several times. He secretly asked medical to do a full blood diagnoses of Nora Valkrie to see if there was a medical reason why she was so horny.

The results came and it turned out that the part of Nora's brain that produced testosterone was running on overdrive. It helped explain her incredible strength and stamina. But it also made her feel like her blood was on fire.

After contacting several experts he learned that so far there was no cure but in most cases the body will naturally adjust after puberty to a more manageable amount. So far the only temporary treatment was to orgasm as that would help burn some of the testosterone out of her system. Obviously Nora was doing her best with Ren at her side but Cal felt like she needed more help.

Just this morning Nora was almost caught during class fingering herself. Ren was losing his cool and what solace they found with each other started to cause them tention. Cal called them to his office later that both looked nervous but Nora did her best to cover.

"Hiya Mr. Cal. Been wondering when you'd take the time to talk to us." said Nora breaking the ice. Ren gave a general quiet hello.

"Yes, I am trying to get to know everyone however I believe the two of you are a special case."

"You here that Ren? We're special," she said cheerily.

Ren seemed more concerned, "special how sir?"

"Well, at first I thought your relationship was the only special thing going on…" The two looked at each other and gulped.

"The love you two clearly share is an amazing thing. Not many people your age can say they have what you to have."

Nora and Ren clasped hands.

"Nor can anyone say they have the physical relationship you two have."

They both reddened.

"I would like to say it's your connection they inspires so much sex. It is however a condition that Nora has."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

So Cal explained everything to them. The close calls. Nora's testosterone overdose. Cal commended Nora on coping the problem and not getting caught so far. However, he explained it would only get worse until she reached her early twenties, several years away. He commended on her self control. Other test subjects had not been as strong. Running around naked in public begging any stranger to fuck her or him. Some went crazy or committed suicide.

Nora and Ren got more and more worried. "What should she...or we do?" asked Ren.

"Let me ask you Nora how many times a day do you need to be satisfied in order to be calmed?"

Nora thought then nervously answered, "Probably over twenty in order not notice it at all but I can get by with 10." Ren blanched not knowing the truth.

"You probably get raw...at some point?" asks Cal.

Nora winced. "I do usually around 10 but honestly that wouldn't stop me. I have lube but It's so hard to find the time or place so do what I have to."

Cal nods and makes a note sure to relay the information to the doctors he was in contact with.

"So I have some good news for you. There is a treatment that has had major success. It is controversial, also the patient's that have gone through it haven't had the connection with another that you two have. Keep in mind I know how much you two care for eachother."

They nodded waiting for the ball to drop.

"There is a serum that will allow your blood to burn through the testosterone at a much faster rate than you can do naturally."

"Well, that sounds wonderful!," exclaimed Nora.

"There's a catch," says the obviously keen Ren.

"There is. It reacts with foreign DNA to cause this reaction. Several doses of different DNA are required to burn through all the serum and while it's in your system supposedly it's a stronger compulsion than anything you've experienced."

"Wait, so I don't understand…" said Nora.

"Basically, instead of needing to get off twenty times a day, with this serum you will only need about an hour and four orgasms as well as the semen of four different partners to be completely satisfied with a clear head. Also, the doctors have hypothesized that you can take extra doses to hold back the sensations for an extended period of time. However they have to real world tests to back his up yet."

Nora and Ren sat back and absorbed that while silently communicating with their eyes.

Ren answered, "We'll do whatever we need to in order to help Nora."

Cal smiled. Just what he hoped they would say.


	10. Chapter 9: A Night Out

**Chapter 9: A Night Out**

Yang brushed out her thick blonde hair in the mirror. It was thursday night and she was looking forward to the weekend. It had been two years since her father had stopped giving her a curfew. He eventually learned that no matter what he tried she would find a way out of their small cottage to the big city.

Yang didn't think of herself as a bad girl but for some reason she needed her freedom and if that meant breaking her father's rules...well if she was being honest that made it even better for some reason. Riding through the city lights on her motorbike was so freeing and the lights and music in the clubs shot electricity through her body.

She had plenty of opportunity to get herself in trouble both with men much older than herself but also with drugs. In the end she always made the right call but loved the flirt with disaster. Her highest high was when she broke up with her last boyfriend Junior. He owned a club in Vale and ran a small time gang. Still he was good for a few romps that she really only did for the inevitable fallout that left Junior and 30 of his goons bent and broken on the dance floor.

It was the end of the third week of classes and Yang was getting antsy. The weekends were everyones free time but the teams were expected to stick together and build their bonds outside of the classroom as well as in. It was becoming stifling.

Yang determined to get out of here and leave friday night once everyone went to sleep. She finished brushing her long hair and walked back to their room determined that she wouldn't be in bed early tomorrow like she had tonight.

Friday classes passed in slow motion. Even showing off for the other boys didn't have its usual appeal. She thought coming to beacon would give her some new options. However, after the real men she had spent time with in the city everyone at school seemed so childish. She'd let them oogle her thick thighs and ample cleavage but the only thing that seemed satisfying to her was a man she had to work to please and was certain she could kick their ass.

No one had presented themselves so far and she was starting to get frustrated. Mercifully class ended but she still had to spend the evening with team RWBY starting with dinner.

"So what do you guys want to do this weekend?" asked Weiss.

"Maybe we can go shopping?" suggested Ruby.

"Since when do you want to go shopping?" asked Yang.

Ruby blushed.

"I think that sounds like a grand idea." replied Weiss.

"Sure," said Blake.

It was settled and they spend the rest of the evening going through their clothing collections and thinking of what new clothes they like. Yang made a big deal of saying how tired she was and made them turn in by 9:30. As soon as she was sure everyone was out for the night she snuck away to the bathroom. A quick shower, a change into her favorite outfit and she felt ready to ge out and make some trouble. She ran down the hall quietly. It wasn't expressly forbidden to leave the school at night but it was definitely frowned upon, particularly without your team.

Yang looked behind her as she turned the final corner careful she wouldn't get caught and ran full into a solid wall of muscle. Yang reacted a fist swinging out with all her strength.

Cal caught it deftly, Twisted her arm and turned her around until her arm was wrapped around her own neck.

"Hello Yang, a bit jumpy aren't we?"

Yang used all her considerable strength and flipped Cal forwards over her. She looked up hoping to see Cal sprawled on the ground in front of her and readied a satisfied grin but he had landed on his feet.

Yang frowned but felt strangely satisfied. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was about to head out to vale for a night of debauchery. How about yourself?"

Yang looked Cal up and down. She was the only member of team RWBY that hadn't spent 1 on 1 time with Cal yet. The others wouldn't reveal the details of their meetings but they had all come back smiling. Ruby in particular had come back a new women. More confident, more studious, Ruby was becoming a better leader. Yang had also caught her trying on some of her clothes though denied it. Yang was sure this shopping rip this weekend would have Ruby coming back with some more adult like clothing.

Cal was dressed in a tight maroon V-neck that showed off his ample muscles. A black leather jacket was next with some grey jeans and thick books completing the ensemble. He raised his dark sunglasses and looked her up and down.

She puffed out her ample bosom and put her hands on her hips. Expecting a compliment.

"Don't you kids ever wear more than one outfit?"

Yang deflated. "Well, we only got to bring one bag."

Cal shrugged and turned and walked out the door.

"Hey, wait!" called Yang.

"What?"

"Aren't you going like yell at me or tell me to go back to my room?" asked Yang.

"Why? You're an adult and everyone needs to have some fun."

"Oh! Well yea I am and I do!"

Cal had already moved on and neared the parking lot. Vale was so small most people used public transportation. Yang's father had convinced her to leave her Goldilocks, her yellow sports bike, at her house for first semester as her father said she wouldn't need it.

Cal climbed onto a maroon motorcycle and made it purr. Yang bit her lip and looked from the lonely bus stop with its sour yellow crystal casting shadows to Cal zipping up his jacket. She made the decision that put a wicked grin on her face and jumped on behind Cal right as he gunned it.

Cal didn't slow despite Yang's supposedly surprising zoomed around curves and roads faster than they should of. Any turn too far could easily have spilled them into the road leaving them seriously injured despite their powerful auras protection. Yang loved it. The danger, the exhilaration. The wind swept her hair out feet behind them leaving a fiery trail behind them.

On one particularly tight turn Yang's pressed Yang into Cal's strong back. She was forced to wrap her arms around his stomach holding on at tight as she could so she wasn't thrown from the motorcycle.

He slowed as he approached the club district 15 minutes later. He pulled up on the curb and his motorcycle quieted.

He got off the bike and Yang was pleased to see he didn't turn to help her off like most guys. I mean who needs help getting off a bike anyways. She started combing her hair with her fingers to get it back under control.

Cal locked his bike and looked up and down the street busy with people. Young people wearing every color drunkenly strolled the streets moving from club to club and bar to bar. The only thing that was clear was the lack of faunus. These were all humans. Cal made sure to keep his tail wrapped under his jacket. He kept two hand sticks about six inches long in his back pockets.

"Is this where we split up?" asked Cal.

He eyed a group of girls hanging out of a balconing on the second floor. One of them was waggling her breasts at a few guys below who turned and started cheering. Cal smiled.

Yang looked on raising an eyebrow and finding herself jealous and not wanting him to go off without her. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the nearest club.

A couple bouncers, thick muscle bound thugs challenged Cal as they approached the entrance.

"Too much meat already," one said.

"Oh, come on fellas. He's with me," she said giving them a wink.

They looked her up and down weighing letting in a hot young lady with her attributes but also packing another man in the already overfull club.

"Hey, you look awfully familiar," the other said.

"Fellas maybe this will help," Cal said pulling out two sticks of credits and handing them over quickly. They looked at eachother and nodded for Yang and Cal to enter.

"You know I was handling that," Yang declared having to get louder and lean up into Cal's ear to be heard over the loud bass that drowned out her voice as they go closer to the dance floor.

"Oh, I have no doubt, however I like to end my night with a fight, not start it with one."

He pulled away from her quickly and headed to the bar. Yang tried to follow but found her quickly cut off buy the large crowd that night. Multicolored lights flashed down on the patrons in time to the rhythmic techno music. The floor vibrated under the heavy based caused by the speakers by the DJ booth.

She stamped her foot frustrated at how quickly Cal had evaded her. She could practically feel little flames cascaded down you long hair. Still it wasn't long before one of the many men solo men found her standing alone at the end of the dance floor and true her into the tumult of bodies.

Yang let her frustrations over the mysterious Cal Rikton fly away in the press of bodies and beat of the music. She loved the vibrations of the dance floor. It sent a thrill down her spine to somewhere deep with. She breathed in the heavy scent of sweat and alcohol felt the rough beard of the man grinding her pelvis against her butt. She gave him enough to tease before worming her way out of his grasp to the next man that caught her eye.

She continued this for a solid hour moving from partner to partner even between couples both man and woman enjoying her stunning looks and warm flesh.

Yang needed a breather and a drink and moved her way to the bar area where she found Cal nursing a drink in between a pair of beautiful older women. They had to be in their upper 30's, old for this club in this part of town. Too much makeup made them look like clowns to Yang but maybe that was jealousy talking. And she finally admitted to herself it was jealousy.

Yang was very confident in herself, in her charms, in her ability to make any man in this club desire her and she took pleasure in denying them, more than a tease. However, seeing Cal the one man who didn't drool over her, paying attention to other women really stirred something.

Yang approached the bar and caught Cal's eye. Hoping perhaps he would shoo the two hussies away. All he did was tip his drink to her. The two women seeing the Young and beautiful Yang took a front and made their move One of them kissing Cal deeply. The other moved her hand to Cal's pants rubbing a growing bulge. That woman seemed quite pleased and whispered into her partner's ear.

Yang felt sick and called the young black bartender over calling for a drink. He looked Yang up and down. He wasn't much older than her by the looks of it but he decided to make Yang's life even worse.

"Got an I.D. sweetheart?"

In Vale the drinking age was 18 and Yang was just a few months on the wrong side. Usually, no one even checked this guy must have a stick up his ass.

"Oh come now don't I look old enough?" she leaned forward exposing her ample cleavage. She glanced at Cal hoping beyond hope he might notice.

"It's my first week and I'm not taking any chances. I.D. Please." he repeated sternly.

"How about I make it worth your while?" One of the ladies slipped her hand into Cal's pants while the other moved Cal's hand under her mini skirt.

The bartender raised an eyebrow and Yang moved behind the bar squatting down so she was below counter level. She swiftly unzipped the bartenders jeans and whipped out his soft cock. She took his soft member into her moist mouth and slowly brought it to size. The bartender moaned though no one could heard over the loud music. He was average and sweaty and normally Yang would have stopped there if she was keen for a hard drink and for some reason knowing Cal could see her gave her some grim satisfaction.

She glanced to him to see if he was watching he was. Staring at her hard as the women were now both handling him where she couldn't see. His deep blue eyes sparkling in the low lights set a fire between her eyes and she wished she wasn't wearing her shorts. Even so she ran a finger up and down her covered slit and shuddered in need.

She continued for several minutes feeling her partner swelling and thrusting on his own. She took him in her hand with just her tongue swirling around the head of his cock, prepared to swallow his cum, something she rarely did. She even closed her eyes enjoying her mastery over this man, until she heard a disturbance.

"What?! The Fuck!?" said a familiar voice.

Yang's eyes shot open. Peering down at her from across the counter stood her last ex Junior.

The bartender jolted back pulling his glistening cock out of Yang's mouth.

"Boss this isn't what it looks like I swear," stammered he bartender.

A red faced man in a sharp black suit and red tie crushed a pair of expensive designer glasses in his hands.

"It looks like you're getting a fucking blowie on the clock and not only that it's from my fucking ex. You know the one, the one that trashed my last club and left me in a cast for the past three fucking months."

Boss I...I had no idea…"

Junior pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the shaking bartender. Several of his goons stood behind him also pulling out pistols.

Yang climbed off her knees and stood in front of the bartender.

"Oh, come on junior it's not his fault no one can say know to these locks," she said shaking her long hair at him and winking.

He narrowed his eyes and shot the bullet passing right under her arm and hitting the bartender in the thigh. He collapsed to the ground screaming and the music cut out at the shot disturbed the crowd.

Yang gulped. Maybe she was in a little over her head. She tensed her aura ready to deflect the incoming fire. Several goons pulled out tommy guns. The DJ pressed a button in the booth and suddenly the speakers around the room sprouted rockets aimed at her. She gulped again, definitely in over her head.

"Come on, Junior can't we talk about this like old times?" The patrons of the bar made their exit. Even Cal wasn't to be found. Only 20 or 30 goons with guns.

He smirked. "Not this time sweetheart." He backed up well away from from the bar area and motioned to the DJ. He started rapidly pressing buttons he rockets in their launchers tracked Yang when she ducked behind the bar counter.

FUCK FUCK FUCK, thought Yang finding herself out of luck. She waited five seconds then ten expecting the incoming blast and hoping her aura was strong enough to protect her. Then nothing.

"What the fuck is taking so long," Junior yelled.

Yang peeked over the counter to see Cal with his Kukri in hand. He had thrown the Dj off his platform and flashed the control panel. Sparks were flying and some of the missiles malfunctioned shooting off in random directions. Many hit Juniors goons sending them sprawling. One came her direction smashing into the liquor cabinet and glass cascaded around her. The rockets stopped and Yang jumped ready to spring into action. Cal jumped and spun blades whirling deflecting the bullets that the still standing goons sent at him.

Yang leapt the bar and bunched the nearing conscious man several times. She kicked junior between the legs and he regained his foot and kissed him on the cheek, "this is what happens when you mess with me asshole." She yelled into his ear despite her own still ringing.

She slogged through the smoke choked dance floor, taking out the mostly distracted thugs. It was only once she drew near the DJ booth did the fighting grow fierce. Cal cartwheeled through the air deflecting bullets and from himself and kicking several assailants.

He was amazing in his fight prowess Yang had to admit. He was quick for someone so large and his strikes sent those hit flying ten feet across the room. Her own weapon enhanced strikes were just as potent and the two warriors eventually connected. They fought with surprising grace as if they were two partners that had fought together before.

Still, reinforcements were arriving and Yang and Cal were forced against the back wall of the club. More and more shots and punches connected against their pulsing auras and Yang felt her semblance granting her more and more strength.

Yang's semblance was great in short term fights but eventually even her powerful semblance were overload and leave her collapsed and weak.

Still in the meantime she needed to make the most of it. One punch sent her victim crashing through the ceiling his legs dangling from the second floor. Next she slammed her two fists into the floor sending a circle of fire into the incoming enemies forcing them back.

Cal ran close and clasped her wrists. "Ready to live up to bombshell?" he asked and began swinging her around. She smiled and laughed as Cal pulled her through the air. Yang was no tiny girl. She was a woman grown with the body to match and to be so easily and quickly swung through the air was impressive to say the least. She laughed and Cal squeezed her tighter letting her know the time was coming.

She focused her aura into her hands. They practically burned with power. Cal released her swinging her flying toward the rear wall of the club.

"Kill them! Kill them," called out Junior somewhere in the smoke.

Yang slammed fist first into the wall calling a massive explosion and knocking out a large 6 foot section of the wall. She collapsed in the rubble coughing out the dust and feeling new bruises on her arms and back. Someone scooped her up and ran into the back alley behind the club.

Her vision went fuzzy and sounds became distant things. Blackness closed in for how long she didn't know. Warmth and a constant vibration brought her to consciousness. She awakened on Cal's blue motorcycle. She sat reverse in front of him, her legs wrapped around his stomach she so wouldn't fall off. They left the main city behind and were cruising on the main highway to beacon.

Emergency airships could be seen flying towards the city from all directions. They passed a couple police cars as well flying by at high speeds with their lights on.

Well, this night definitely made up for the boredom of the past few weeks. Perhaps even too exciting for had to admit for the first time in her life. Pressed against Cal there was still one thing she felt she was approached beacons parking lot and the engine settled. Cal dismounted the bike leaving Yang eyeing him.

"You feel okay?" he asked concerned rubbing his thumb across a particularly bad bruise on her forehead. They'd feel better in the morning once her aura had a chance to heal them but for the meantime it hurt like hell.

She rubbed her temple and them again her arms feeling a hurt but a good one. She looked at Cal biting her lip for the first time at a loss for words with a man she wanted something from.

"Yea I feel okay." she stammered.

"Good," he replied. "Do you want to fuck?" he asked quickly.

She was stunned then, "Yes...Please!"

He grabbed her by her hair and drew her lips to him kissing quickly and roughly. After the excitement of the night neither were in the mood for foreplay. Cal unzipped his pants and brought him manhood to his hands.

Yang shimmied her black shorts down her legs and flung them to the concrete. They broke away from their kissing and Yang shimmied down to the rear of the motorcycle. Cal was so tall that Yang's ass was at the perfect height spread across the tail.

"Oh god please fuck me," Yang begged for the first time. She pulled her yellow thong to the side exposing her wet pussy and little mound of bright blonde pubic hair, nicely trimmed just above her opening.

Cal obliged approaching her full round ass beautifully framed on his motorbike. His hands loving grabbed her ass cheeks giving them a squeeze before pulling them apart and leaving her pussy spread wide. His large cock touch her opening and Yang moaned so eager for release.

Cal steadily pushed his cock into her wet pussy. It accommodated his girth well eager for it to penetrate her.

Yes, thought Yang yes his cock feels great. He kept waiting for him to pull out but it kept entering her further and further.

"Oh my god," she cried out. Still it entered her deeper. She could take it she prayed. She wanted to take it all. Just when she was about to give in. To tell him he hit the bottom. To submit that he was too much for her, something she thought she'd never say, she felt the rough pubic hair around the base of his cock. His balls tickled her clit as they rubbed against the top of her pussy. Even they felt big. She shuddered as he stopped moving and massaged her ass.

Just his presence in her was a sensation that felt so good something completely different than he lovers she had had before. She turned her head and looked back at him their eyes meeting. Do me she eyes begged.

He broke contact and slowly pulled out of her. Her mouth gaped open as she saw his thick and incredibly long member withdrew from her pussy until only the tip remained. She hoped her pussy wouldn't be stuck wide open after this but once he started steadily fucking her she was beyond caring.

He grunted as he increased his pace. Yang wanted to call out for more or faster. She loved yelling and talking during sex, begging her partner to give her everything he had. This time though she honestly couldn't take anymore. Every movement sent lightning through her body. She screamed as she came for the first time her juices coming from deep within and coating his cock even more.

Cal picked up his pace in response his balls beating their own rything against her thighs and lips.

"Holy fuck Holy fuck," she mumbled over and over.

He pulled out of her quickly right as she was approaching a second orgasm. She was disappointed but her sore pussy would probably thank her in the morning. She shakily climbed off the bike thinking maybe she would let him cus on her tits. She hoped he would like she tits she thought, shocked at how easily she hoped this man's opinion was in favor of her.

Instead he ripped her top down exposing her large breasts and erect nipples then lifted her swiftly into the air and lowered on her back onto his cock. "Oh, god, again," she cried not sure if it was in ecstasy or horror. Either way he continued ramming her ussy with his full length and reaching places no one had felt before.

He took her nipples into his mouth one at a time sucking on them hard rolling the nubs between his lips and teeth. She moaned louder her pussy clenching from so much attention. She could feel her stretched and used pussy tighten around his cock like never before.

Cal finally moaned and felt his orgasm approaching. How he wanted to fill this beautiful creature with his seed. He was impressed with how well she had taken his cock and how strong she was not complaining as he stretched her further than any man before. Still she was his student and in his own way felt like cumming inside her was a step too far at least without her express permission.

Almost sensing his hesitance, "Please don't cum in my pussy cum on my tits, in my mouth, anywhere else."

He gave her two more long strokes her his swollen cock and then lifted her off him and set her on the ground. She waited on her knees with her tits pushed upward between her hands, "Please Cal give me that cum."

He stroked his cock and began spurting large amounts of his cum on her breasts and then like a fire hose raising it up to splash on her collarbone, chin and finally across her lips. She opened her mouth to another load and then locked her lips around his head to suck out the last few drops.

When she finally detached from his cock she shook her head in disbelief. All of this, how could this have happened. The unbelievable fight with junior in the club. Her attraction to this strange man who somehow was immune to her charms. The size and strength of his cock. This whole night felt like some fantasy just for her. The soreness of her battle bruises and now tenderized pussy definitely showed it to be real.

"You better get cleaned up and back to bed Yang, your team will be up in just a few hours, you wouldn't want them to think anythings amiss."

She laughed. Hopefully they won't notice me walking crooked, she thought ruefully.


	11. Chapter 10: The Shopping Trip

**Chapter 10: The Shopping Trip**

Ruby got up extra early saturday morning in preparation for their shopping adventure. She pulled out her scroll nervously looking at her teammates. They were all fast asleep. Yang in particular seemed very tired, and snored loudly.

She pulled up her email and reviewed message and attached list of instructions her student advisor Cal Rikton had sent her:

 _Hello Ruby,_

 _I'm glad you enjoyed our time in my office. Seeing the confidence growing in you makes me proud to help you along your path. I am sure you will make an excellent team leader as long as you remain open and willing to continue learning from those more experienced than you._

 _I will be happy to teach you in anything you feel you need to learn. Any questions you have please address them to me at any time._

 _With that being said there is a particular area that you seem most interested in and lack a good deal of experience. Sex is a major part of life and the connections you make between your fellow classmates is something that will last a lifetime. Sex will be quite useful for forming these bonds particularly with your male classmates. I will be happy to help you gain this experience._

Ruby blushed as she read this. She had only been thinking about Cal recently but she supposed it was only because of what had happened. Before she had met him Ruby had liked other boys and wanted them to like her but had never had the confidence to do anything about it.

As if reading her mind Cal's message continued.

 _While your first lover does leave a particular mark on you I want to stress Ruby that I am purely your teacher and mentor. There is no love and happily ever after for just the two of us. I have many students I am responsible to look after. I am putting your through this training to help you become confident so you can use your talents to better others._

Ruby saddened then wondered others? Is there more than just me he is mentoring in this way?

 _If this is acceptable to you and you want to have another extra study session with me please follow your homework instructions in the attachment. I will know you've completed it and will contact you then._

 _Until our next meeting, Cal_

Ruby had already read the message and reviewed the assignments Cal had sent to her. She was determined not to let him down but very very nervous.

 _#1 Trim your body hair. While many people have many different preferences in general it was considered courteous for armpit, leg, and crotch hair to be neatly trimmed. If you want your partner to give you oral it should be very trimmed._

Along with these instructions were several photos of examples. Ruby blushed but had observed the examples carefully. Several left the lips bare and smooth with little triangles or checkers directly above. One was completely bare. She looked at each and tried to imagine what Cal would like.

 _#2 Go shopping and obtain some more adultlike outfits. Obtain several outfits that you consider risque. It you don't feel like it reveals too much then it is not mature enough. Find clothes that make every guy in the room turn and stare._

Ruby hoped the other girls didn't give her any trouble about the clothes she picked out. She was determined to totally change her look.

 _#3 Remember the feeling of your first orgasm. I want to to recreate it and pleasure yourself. You will a gift to help you accomplish this in the top drawer of your wardrobe._

Ruby had looked and found a silver metal box about six inches long. Inside was a slightly small and one inch thick steel shaped bullet. The same likeness as the bullets in her weapon only bigger. She examined it closely and had found that if she twisted the tip it began to vibrate. Twisting it more it vibrated harder. She had tried rubbing it between her legs. She had moaned before jumping hearing the girls coming down the hall back from class. She had hastily shoved her new bullet back into its case and straightened her skirt.

 _#4 I want you to find a boy in the school and seduce. Let him get as far as you're comfortable with. Leave him wanting more. I want him to be your practice dummy without knowing._

This last instruction left Ruby weak in the knees. But the final line was what convinced her that she would do everything that was asked of her.

 _I know many of these things take you out of the comfort zone but if impress me I will let you decide how we end our next visit. Anything you desire._

Ruby shook unable to contain herself. She got up grabbed her new present and a razor eager to finish task #1 and #3.

It was mid afternoon by the time the four girls arrived in downtown Vale. No amount of cajoling was able to get Yang up before noon. Nor were they able to get the story of why Yang's dirty clothes were covered in dust and burn holes.

Still they had plenty of time to do their shopping. The girls had plenty to spend. Yang and Ruby had a school account their father had set up for them and put a few hundred credits in weekly. Weiss was heiress to the largest dust supplier in the work. While they couldn't get any details out of Blake she said she had enough to spend.

Despite their intents the girls stopped first at a salon, Weiss insisted she needed she eyebrows plucked and convinced the whole team that pedicures and manicures were essential for a girl's day out. Only Blake insisted her nails to remain untouched but thoroughly enjoyed a massage instead.

They moved on to a high end fashion store where Weiss insisted they try on several outfits far out of their price range. Weiss was the only one that walked out a bag from that store containing an elegant white ball gown that Ruby that Weiss had no practical occasion to wear.

Another shop caught Yang's eye. His one had sports and outdoor themed outfits. Tight tennis skirts, Leather vests, and a plethora of tights in every pattern and color. Each of the ladies walked out with some smooth tights. They laughed when they tried them on pointing out how even Weiss and Ruby's small butts looked good in the tight leggings. Yang bought several pairs as well as a checkered yellow sports bra that managed to contain her ample bosom.

Ruby had been eyeing a shop all day that she felt would help her accomplish her assignment. In the window seal were electronic ads of sexy women in different forms of lingerie. She didn't know if she should be happy for Yang that the women in the ads looked worse than her or if she should feel bad about herself. She shook that thought away and tried to look on the positive side.

"Hey, I uh head there's some cute stuff in here," she said dashing across the street and into the shop, Lyra's Secret Armor, before any of the other girls could say anything.

The front of the store was brightly lit and colorful. Brightly colored panties covered a sales table at the entrance. To the sides pajamas of every shape and length covered the racks. Long night shirts like Weiss and Blake's preferred bedwear hung on racks. Short like Yang's covered another table. Neither of those were what Ruby was looking for.

The rest of the girls arrived in a huff.

"Sis you gotta wait for us!," Yang complained.

"Sorry," Ruby said apologetically.

The girls all split up. The farther Ruby wandered into the store the more interesting the wares became. Halfway through the store was the checkout counter where several women waited in the line. Past that Ruby found the first set of things she needed. Stacks and stacks of things covered the isles. Lacy see through, shiny satin, and soft cotton were just a small selection of the choices available.

Hung on the wall behind them were matching bras, push up, front clasp, some with only half cups that would leave the nipples exposed. Ruby thought of what she wore on a daily basis. Not much more than a training bra as she hadn't needed anything more. However, it was much tighter than it used to be. Her breasts had grown larger in the past couple months she expected to be a solid 32B.

Yang swiftly jumped out from behind a rack of clothes surprising Ruby right as she picked up and examined one of the skimpier bras.

"Eeek," shrieked Ruby. Yang snorted and picked up the dropped garment.

"So this is why you wanted to come in here!" Yang held up the small bra up to her boobs. Shaking them. Ruby blushed and laughed.

"I don't think of those could fit in the whole thing." Ruby joked.

"Probably not," grinned Yang. "Come on let's try some things on."

Ruby and Yang entered the spacious dressing room with a pile of clothes in each arms. They spent the next twenty minutes trying on various outfits. While they specialized in lingerie they still had their share of tank tops, t-shirts, and shorts. Ruby made an effort to try on things that made her uncomfortable as Cal had instructed. Shorts so short her pale cheeks peeked out when she leaned over. Tank tops that showed off plenty of skin. She had never noticed how pale she was even compared to the fair skinned and freckled Yang.

If Yang noticed Ruby's change of attitude towards her attire she chose not to mention it. They enjoyed some sisterly bonding time. Things became even more fun when Weiss and Blake knocked and the door begging to be let in.

The room was cramped with the other two girls and even more clothes piled in.

"Holy Cow Yang your tits are huge!," exclaimed Weiss as she caught looked around with all of them standing in various states of

undress. Yang looked down at her bouncing tits. Ruby started smacking them with her hands. "When she first got them I called the bongos." They all laughed. Yang turned and looked at Blake who looked slightly flushed while watching looking at the other girls.

"You know Blake your tits are almost as big as mine. I never really noticed because you wear such constricting outfits." Weiss and Ruby looked at Blakes tits who blushed even more covering them up. They both nodded in agreement and laughed.

Ruby stepped forward to snatch her hands away trying to physically and emotionally broke down the barriers holding Blake from opening up. Yang had the same idea but tripped over some closing crashing into the back of Ruby.

The three girls tumbled to the floor crashing hard. Blake was on her back with Ruby on top of was on top of Ruby sandwiched between four fleshy breasts.

A muffled protest was emanating from center of the pile. Weiss laughed.

"Look at you three if someone walked in now they'd think you guys weren't on the straight and narrow."

Blake was crimson with shaky legs, Ruby's squirming movements were rubbing her against her lightly clad crotch. "I...I...I need to get out of here. Got to use the restroom," Blake said thinking quickly.

"Not before Weiss gets accused of being a carpet muncher too.," Yang laughed and grabbed Weiss by the arm. Weiss tumbled down on top of them . She landed spread over Blake face who had no choice but to breath in the heavy scent of snow. Weiss knocked heads with Yang who recoiled and rolled away leaving Weiss to fall face first into Ruby's rose. All four girls squirmed this way and that with hands and elbows accidentally rubbing places none of them expected. Now all four girls were red faced.

Blake was the first out who grabbed her clothes and hurriedly made exited the doorway heading somewhere. Yang and Ruby had a laugh while Weiss fumed in the corned all dressing quickly.

"Oh, come on Weiss it was all just a joke." Weiss blew out of sigh of exasperation. "I know it is Yang but I'm not sure Blake is ready for jokes yet, at least not these kinds of jokes."

"What do you mean," asked the oblivious Yang.

"Well, she seemed oftly embarrassed to change around us. I had to coax her into the room with us. Then when I made a joke about someone thinking us lesbians she got even worse. I mean she was practically panting when she ran out to room. Maybe she really is into…" she motioned to herself and then the other two girls.

"Is that a problem?" asked Ruby innocently.

"No, it's not," said Yang confidently. "I mean who hasn't thought of being with a woman. We're fucking awesome, not that I have," she said quickly seeing the other two's surprised looks. The other two thought quietly with unusual ideas running through their minds. With Yang's beautiful tits on display in a bright yellow flowery bra. It was hard to deny the idea of a woman with Yang so close even for Ruby, her sister.

"You're right," Weiss admitted. "Maybe we could even...indulge her." Weiss said blushing. Ruby nodded too.

"Well, I suppose it's agreed then. Our next girls night...we can stay in," Yang concluded. They all redressed and Yang and Weiss went to look for Blake.

Ruby stayed behind and perused deeper into the shop. She saw a dimly lit back corner with a doorway marked with a red fluorescent sign. It said, "the Real Secret." Intrigued Ruby entered the dimly lit room. Once past the threshold Ruby saw the what was hidden in the back of Lyra's Secret Armory.

Lining the walls were outfits that Ruby could hardly imagine. Many were leather or fake leather. Other were rubber suits that covered head to toe leaving only openings at the crotch nipples and mouth. There were crotchless thongs and panties, bras with the nipples cut out.

Most shocking were a series of mannequins at the end of the room lit up by spotlights. Four there were with skin all glistening silver.. Two men and two women. One hung from the ceiling by ropes, with her arms tied behind her back and covered in one of the leather outfits leaving holes only at the mouth, groin, and tits. She spun slowly in a circle.

A man stood in front of her cock in hand and wearing nipple clamps connected to a collar. A black police had topped his shaven dome.

The last couple were intertwined. He lay on a square ottoman, covered in a suit of rubber. The woman riding him wore a half corset that left her smooth metallic belly free. She also had a frilly black skirt that covered only half of her ass. A satin thong had been pushed to the side and Ruby could see the man's balls sitting just outside of the woman's opening.

Ruby could feel her arousal building something that had started with the pile of girls in the dressing room. This was something more though. She feared even her new bullet wouldn't be enough to fill the need she felt now. She needed a cock and bad.

Suddenly a darkly dressed older woman, with graying hair and wrinkles starting at the corner of her eyes, stepped out of the shadows to the left of the stage.

"See anything you like deary?"


	12. Chapter 11: Eye Spy

**Chapter 11: Eye Spy**

Cal spent the weekend finalizing plans for his teams in the coming weeks. He updated the doctors about his plans for Nora and Ren and found plenty of volunteers in the schools contacts to help with their first session. Obviously, he would thoroughly enjoy volunteering himself but the doctors didn't have data on human and faunus interaction with this disease so they thought it best for him to sit this one out.

Next he checked on Team RWBY. Osbin and his agents had bugged the whole city. Any public area or easily accessible store had dozens of cameras. Anytime a student came in view of the camera it recorded it and logged it on Cal's scroll. Cal saw their entire shopping trip. Cal was pleased with the choices of Ruby and the bonding of the team as a whole. The best part of the day was the team's recognition of Blake's issue and their decision to help her.

He hoped Ruby would have found a man to complete her task and they could have a meeting very soon. Weiss was scheduled for monday afternoon and wondered how far he should take their little roleplay next time.

Yang...he didn't know how to proceed with was little he needed to teach her. In fighting and in sex. Perhaps he could give her targets to use her wiles on? Or maybe just better Vale by taking down some thugs together. He wasn't sure yet but he felt that his work with Yang was dangerous. Their coupling had been too good, for both of them. Cal didn't often his mind drawn back to just one woman but preferred to experience the lovely differences between all of them. Yang though was too beautiful, too sensual but not imagine in his mind's eye. He worried she felt the same about him. Either way he would move forward with the best of intentions for his students.

After finishing Ruby's adventure in The Secret Room he followed her until she met up with Yang and Weiss outside of a cafe. Eventually, Blake returned to the group as well and they all had a lovely lunch. The glee they showed Blake at her return smoothed all hard feelings of her leaving them. He was curious where she went so she followed her feed specifically.

He watched as she ran out the dressing room into the public restroom outside the shop. She had hurriedly dressed in her recently purchased leggings and a black half vest with nothing under it. Cal enjoyed the bounce of her charms as she quickly dashed out of the shop ahead of the other girls.

She was flushed and when she entered the women's restroom she locked herself in a stall in the back. She seemed to be breathing heavily, panting almost like a cat in heat. She shook her arms and banged them against the wall of the stall in frustration. She heaved a sigh in surrender and ripped down her leggings. She sat on the toilet and spread her legs. The camera angle wasn't perfect so her twat was just out of range, still it was easy to see she was now vigorously masturbating herself.

Her feet sometimes stomped the ground. Eventually she raised them into the air pressing her her feet against the side of each stall so she get more leverage. Her pussy opened wide to his view now. He could see her thumb pressing heavily on her clit. Three fingers dived deep inside her pussy pleasuring her mightily. Her left hand grasped the back of the toilet steadying herself along with her feet.

He assumed she would quickly finish at this pace and felt his cock grow stiff in his pants. To his surprise that wasn't all she had planned. She writhed this way for minute and verbally cried out in frustration unable to achieve orgasm. Suddenly a black tail sprouted from her back. Cal gasped. She hadn't had this tail earlier. He knew of her ears and she hid them this was different, she had been practically naked with Yang, Ruby, and Weiss early and there had been no tail.

She was a animorph he realized to his amazement. This wasn't in any of the documents he had on her. An animorph can alter certain aspects of their bodies at will. The extent of their powers varied from person to person and only 1 in 10000 fauni were even capable of it.

Her new black and fur covered tail writhed in the air over her pussy. Suddenly the last six inches blurred then become hairless it shifted and molded itself into the shape of a cock, head and all. Would she now fuck herself with her tail he wondered. Yes, but not the way he expected. The cock dived into her puckered asshole, quickly.

Blake gasped in ecstasy her hard pressed orgasm beginning finally. One hand moved to pinch a nipple, the other continued its assault on her clit. Her tail slid up to the fur riveting in and out. Blake fell off the toilet onto the dirty bathroom floor. Even that didn't stop her as her powerful orgasm completed itself.

She lay there gasping for a full minute before another person entered the bathroom. Blake jumped up breathing heavily. She cleaned herself off with tissue, hastily dressed and then went to meet the other girls.

Cal smiled and rubbed his hardening cock. This little show enlightened Cal to many things about Blake. First her traumatic relationship hadn't dulled Blakes sexual drive or even her need for men as her her tain clearly became a cock. She was attracted to both men and women she just needed help to break down her barriers. Secondly, was the fact that she was an animorph. That could be useful for many things. Lastly, was her enjoyment of anal. Even Cal wasn't the most experienced in that department. He had only given it a few times and have had a female partner willing to give it.

Cal was eager to experience this lusty kitty for himself. He hoped the other girls might help him with it. After watching that show he was eager for release and messaged Velvet. He was sure she'd be up for a romp.


	13. Chapter 12: The Heiress Unravels

**Chapter 12: The Heiress Unravels**

Things were going grand in her opinion. Weekend shopping with the girls. Pretty new dresses, and fine food. Everything an heiress could want. Much like the calm before the storm it couldn't last. She checked her inbox late Sunday night and found a message from her father.

 _Weiss,_

 _You are pathetic. How could you let some commoner be chosen as team leader over you? Winter may have chosen to waste her life in the army but at least she made it through school before becoming an utter disappointment._

 _I can only assume your semblance hasn't fully manifested either. At least when you were here you could be properly punished. You were some used to me here…_

 _Why I ever let your grandfather convince me to send you to Beacon for your training I don't know but don't get comfortable there. I better hear significant improvement, in the coming weeks._

 _DON'T EMBARRASS THIS FAMILY AGAIN._

 _Jacques Schnee_

 _President Schnee Dust Inc_

 _P.S. I expect you to properly punish yourself_

Upon closing the email an audio message chirped out the word, "Marmalade."

A jolt of electricity shot through her body. She felt compelled to pull out the small black bag she kept tucked away in the back of the closet. The other three girls returned from the shower as she attempted to leave.

"Where are you going?," they called. She stammered a response before quickly dashing down the hall. She assumed the showers would be too busy and the pain running through her wouldn't allow her to wait until everyone turned in for the night. Weiss found an abandoned classroom and locked the door behind her.

She opened her bag and looked at the variety of punishment devices. She wasn't sure what she needed to do. She had never punished herself before. So many of these instruments could only be wielded by another. Before she left her father told her she would need to punish herself and if she couldn't accomplish that she would need to find a helper.

This was the first time she had been made to punish herself. She couldn't imagine asking another person to do it for her she, She hoped what she could manage by herself was enough to satisfy the compulsion.

Weiss Schnee stripped off her clothes and breathed deeply preparing herself for the coming pain. Another jolt shot through her and she gasped. She better hurry.

She grabbed a leather crop from inside the bag and gave herself a whack on the ass. She frowned, it didn't even sting. She bent over the teachers table and swung it harder. Whack! She winced slightly. Whack! Whack! She quivered a bit and couldn't help but feel turned on. She kept up the swift pace. It wasn't enough, she thought, her ass growing sore.

One hand dug around in her bag of punishment and found nipple clamps strapping them on. Tightening them as much as she could take. Eventually she moved the riding crop to her pussy and started punishing it there. She felt an orgasm growing but feared she was receiving far more pleasure than the pain she needed to erase that damnable need her father had put on her.

Her arm and pussy grew sore. She moved the hard metal rod of the riding crop to her clit and rubbed the bar directly on the sensitive head. Her orgasm built and eventually erupted through her faculties.

She shuddered and pulled the damp riding crop from her pussy and set it on the oak desk. Her compulsion had retracted some but it was not gone completely. She had not managed to do enough. An orgasm could delay the need but it was not what she truly needed. She needed to push her boundaries to truly receive punishment for not pleasing her father. She wondered how such a thing could occur.

She had tried to ignore it in the past. She had made it three days before her father found her in her room naked and covered in her own juices trying to make the pain and need stop. She was unable to stand on her own. He had bent her over his leg and explained how she needed to please him and he wouldn't make this happen again. He tested her in more ways than she believed possible. Eventually, her body learned to enjoy it. A stockholm syndrome as such.

Coming to beacon was both a relief and a pain to her. Three weeks in and she was beginning to fear and hope she had broken her father's spell. The email she had received and the compulsion hearing marmalade had caused proved that to be short lived. It wasn't over she feared but there was nothing more she could do tonight.

Weiss redressed pulling her white panties over her red streaked ass gingerly. This wasn't over she knew but she hoped she could at least last through tomorrow, after all she had another meeting with Cal the student advisor. While her first meeting was a little hazy in her mind she had walked out feeling relieved and pleased for some reason. She hoped tomorrow was the same.


	14. Chapter 13: Daddy lessons

**Chapter 13: Daddy Lessons**

Cal took decided to take a hands on approach during combat training the next day. He was aware of Weiss's current situation and wanted to get a closer look at her aura and memories while her emotions were high. After lunch the students and Professor Oobleck gather in the outside courtyard and Cal's request.

The sixteen students of Beacon's newest freshman class lined up under the soft light of the Vale sun. Team RWBY and JNPR had all spent time with him but his experience with the other teams had been limited. Velvet smiled demurely at him while standing next to the rest of team CFVY.

She was such a wild rabbit during their encounters but around the rest of her classmates, particularly the racist Cardin, Velvet was as timid as a stray cat. Team RWBY and JNPR seemed pleased when Oobleck announced Cal as a guest teacher today. Velvet and the rest of her team looked politely interested.

Team CRDL however, led by the bully Cardin, was purely antagonistic.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Cardin stupidly, having already been told who was coming to teach the class.

"As some of you who were listening or have met me previously know, I am teaching assistant and counselor Cal Rikton. Over the past several weeks all of you have learned a lot about fighting the creatures of Grimm from professor Oobleck."

"Pff as if," mumbled Cardin. His cronies laughed along with him.

"But one thing you haven't started his training against each other."

Pyrrha raised her hand politely. "Excuse me, Mr. Rikter. I've always wondered why we as Hunters and Huntresses needed to be so concerned with fighting against other people. I feel like have such a large standing army and training us to fight other people only makes it more likely to cause conflict between the kingdoms."

"Well, Miss Nikos for starters while we hope we never encounter an individual with nefarious intentions, I assure you they are out there. It could be something as simple a purse snatcher or something far worse. A hunter or huntress is expected to protect those who can't help themselves from any danger. Police Officers can handle many issues but their training is nowhere near as extensive as yours will be. In fact one of your own has already encountered a dangerous individual."

All eyes turned to Ruby as Cal inclined his head at her.

"Miss Rose thwarted the robbery of a local dust shop From Dust Till Dawn. The culprit was a very dangerous career criminal Roman Torchwick. Dozens of thefts and murders are only a few of the many crimes he's been charged with. Despite the quick assistance Ms. Goodwich he still escaped thanks to an unknown dust caster. We believe he is part of a larger plot to steal dust from a variety of sources in Haven."

The students began gossiping excitedly amongst each other. Some of the information had been on the news but not all of it.

"We hope this training with allow you be ready incase you need it rather than be underprepared if the worst should happen."

"I've taken down an Ursa!," bellowed Cardin. "No ratty street thug in a bowler hat is going to beat me! Or even get away," sneered Cardin looking Ruby's way.

"And if the White Fang come calling i'll beat their hairy bums to a pulp," continued Cardin.

Many of the group gasped. Velvet, Blake and a few others glared hatefully and looked ready to pounce. Cal held up a hand to calm them.

"While there are radical sections of the white fang, the vast majority of them just desire peace and equality."

"Yea, well I'd give my left nut to get a few punches in on any faunus," he glared hatefully at Velvet. Her team gathered around her ready to take up arms.

"Cardin," Cal said sternly. "You need to learn some humility and compassion, and failing that need to get your head knocked around to teach you some sense. But I'm a fair guy. If you and your team can take me down you can exempt finals, in every class."

The class looked around shocked. Could he even authorize that? Cal himself didn't know but he thought it would goad Cardin into action. The brute was suspicious.

"This is some trick. You're trying to get me kicked out for beating up a teacher," he whined.

Cal walked over and picked up his practice combat twirled it around his back before gripping it tightly locked under his arm in a combat stance.

"Well, I am just a dirty lying faunus," Cal said unwrapping his tail from around his waist and waving it in the air.

All the students who were unaware of this gasped, particularly Weiss.

Cardin huffed at being tricked and charged, drawing his sword from his scabbard. His teammates were not far behind all drawing weapons and fanning out around Cal. They screamed and attacked as one surprisingly coordinated for such dumb brutes Cal thought.

He leaped over the first two swords coming in at chest level and turned horizontal. Two of them tumbled together tangling. Cardin and his mohawked lackey Russell managed to stop and turn toward the falling Cal. Cal's wooden staff jabbed out a trio of times forcing them to block while Cal regained his footing. He spun his staff before him picking off their awkward counter attacks and forcing them to react in awkward ways. He sidestepped keeping his two standing opponents between him and the recovering attackers behind them.

Cal kept his attacks quick and offensive. Every thrust forced his opponents to block or be hit hard in the face. Cal knew the secret to fighting multiple enemies was to make their movements awkward and interfering with each other. Only the most intimate of sparring partners could complement each other in a way to make their skills improve rather than hinder. Cardin and Russel were not that skilled and when their two teammates raced in from the sides it was easy for Cal's stuff to leap forward tripping them up and send them tumbling into Cardin's knees.

All four went down in a heap and Cal took the opportunity to rattle off dozens of strikes and their armored legs and back.

Cal turned back to the awed teams behind him. "I hope this demonstration teached you a bit about overconfidence and tactics used to fight multiple unskilled enemies."

Cal could feel a palpable aura of menace and anger rush up from the scrambling pile of bodies behind him. Cal didn't need his vision to know Cardin had emerged and huffing. He charged straight for Cal's seemingly vulnerable back, not even having his sword and his massive hands claw like and angled to grab Cal by the neck.

Cal bent forward and Cardin's speed caused him tumble right over. He flipped and landed on his back with a groan. Cal was there with three swift short punches to his nose stunning him. He then fell knee first into Cardin's stomach blowing the air out of his lungs. He grabbed him by the collar and standing up dragging the huge muscled Cardin into the air.

The two men were about the same size but the ease at which Cal lifted the muscled and heavily armored Cardin was impressive to everyone. Cardin started to grow and struggle but Cal shook him like an oversized doll.

"Yield," Cal grunted menacingly.

Cardin hands came up and attempted to peel Cal's hands from his collar.

Cal headbutted Cardin and blood spurted through the air.

"Yield!" Cal shouted, shaking him again.

Cardin whined and shrieked, "Yield! I yield!"

Cal dropped him to the grass and viewed his awed audience. He brushed his hands on his pants wiping off the grass and blood.

"The only people on this earth that can treat others as trash or less than anyone else are those with the power to resist the consequences. And that is why there aren't that many. The good people with power, you, me, our governments protect everyone. But every once in awhile there is someone strong enough to get away with it. That is why we need to have the training to stop them."

They all stared back thoughtfully. Velvet started clapping. The others soon followed. Cal patted his hands in the air to calm them down. He turned to Cardin and his cronies. Cardin was pinching his nose and the others gathered around him.

"You can either be the protector. One of the few willing to stand up for those discriminated against, or you can be the person we protect those from. Think long and hard about it and choose. You know which is right. If you choose the latter. I expect you to pack your things and leave by tomorrow. Beacon is not for you."

Cardin and his team turned and left.

"Now for the rest of you pair up and begin sparring. I'll stop by each of you and offer you advice.

Cal made his rounds congratulating people on particularly clever moves. Pyyrha was performing admirably and Cal instructed the rest of her team to follow her lead. Ruby was fast and quick and he instructed her to have some patience. A scythe was an unusual weapon and most opponent would be unfamiliar with her fighting style. If she let them come to her they were sure to make a mistake she could take advantage of.

He stayed to see if Ruby would listen and glad he did because Weiss was a mess. She was unfocused, distracted, and seemed to shake. Cal wasn't the only one to notice.

"Weiss are you okay? You seem, to be moving a little slow." Ruby looked around and whispered low enough she thought I couldn't hear, "Is it your time?"

Weiss blushed, "No, maybe I ate something bad, I'll just go to the nurses station I think." Weiss turned and ran.

Cal knew she wasn't going to the nurses station but he told the class he was going to follow her there to make sure she was ok. Cal's longer legs quickly caught up to her in Beacon's main hall, which was deserted while class was in session. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

She had tears streaming down her face. She practically collapsed against him shaking.

"Weiss what's wrong."

"It...it hurts its so strong...I can't do it on my own."

"What can I do to help?" I picked up her slender body in my arms and began to walk to my office.

Weiss sobbed into my shoulder, silent.

"Please, Weiss you can tell me anything. You can trust me. I just want to help you."

"I need to be punished, like Daddy used to. When Daddy is upset with me, when I'm a bad girl I need to be punished. I tried doing it myself but it knows. I need another person, to really make it hurt. To push my limits or the pain just comes back stronger."

"If it'll help you Weiss, I'll do it." After watching the video of what Weiss did to herself Cal had a good idea of what was required. He thanked his past lover he had experienced this kind of kinky lovemaking before. It was unclear if Weiss actually enjoyed some aspects of this torture or not but it seemed required to lift whatever kind of curse her father had placed on her. They reached his office where he locked the door, drew the curtains, and activated the sound proof feature of his walls.

He pulled her school bag off her shaking shoulders and opened it. He was pleased to find her "little black bag" within. Everything Cal would need was contained within. Weiss was so out of it she didn't even open her eyes she was in so much pain as he removed various things from the bad.

Cal suction cupped four metal rings to a wide open space on his wall. He picked up Weiss by the arms and locked her wrists into the two top rings. Then after taking off her heels her ankles into the bottom two. Weiss only moaned eyes still closed. He took a small knife from his drawer and slowly cup off first her school skirt and then her top leaving her only clad is a thin white bra and white thong. A couple snips had those removed too.

Finally, a shudder passed through Weiss and her shaking stilled for the moment.

"Oh my God, I'm naked." Weiss exclaimed. She tried to curl up and cover herself but was unable.

I sidled closer to her and put my hands on either side of her face. "I am here to help you Weiss, I wish only the best for you and promise to help you break this curse your father has on you but first I must do this. She shook again and rubbed her face against my hands. I reach back into her bag and brought out two nipple clamps. She gasped as I attached them to her small but pointy nipples. Next I brought out a thin leather whip. And began to rub many leather fingers against the sensitive parts of her body. He rubbed it over her ears, breasts, thighs, and finally over her small delicate pussy with a tuft of white hair covering the top. She shuddered in anticipation and he gave her what she wanted.

He whipped her all over lightly creating a criss cross of lights red marks. She whimpered and moaned but rather than pain she felt a desire build. Some need of her was being satisfied slowly.

Cal removed his shirt and pants. He began to feel hot in more ways than. Weiss was not his type of woman. Thin with few curves. She was stuck up and precocious, but finally giving her some pain and pleasure, even if it was strictly to help her out of an impossible situation was arousing. After all how many times do you get a chance to fuck an heiress?

Digging deeper into Weiss's mystery bag Cal found a rather large vibrator with a spinning head as well as a stand to stand it up in. He placed this on the floor between her legs. He grabbed a bottle of lube the toy was well prepared. Next he put a dollop on his fingers and brought then swiftly to Weiss's slit. He spread her bare lips and found her clit hard and eager for attention. He well lubricated it. Weiss moaned and then groaned as he brought the whirling sex toy over her pussy. She shuddered as it shuddered and ground her crotch against it harder.

He leaned forward and removed one of her nipple clamps replacing it with his own tongue and teeth. She groaned louder and moved her hips more.

"Oh, Daddy," she cried. "More daddy I'm so close!

One hand grabbed her by the neck choking her slightly. She let out gurgled mews of pleasure while the other grabbed the toy and pressed it harder against her clitoris. She screamed and jerked her body fully enraptured in orgasm. Cal slowly eased off and watched Weiss's juices run down her legs.

Cal removed the toy and the nipple clamps and the toy. Weiss breathed heavily with a big smile on her face. "That was…" She shuddered and cried out, "Not enough. It was too much pleasure," she wailed.

Cal sighed. "I can fix that. I'm sorry if what I'm going to do is too much but It's for your own good." She nodded along past caring.

I unstuck the handholds and footholds from the wall and dragged her to my desk. I locked her there and returned to to Weiss's bag. I found a four inch butt plug and lubed it lightly and quickly and without mercy put it where it belonged. Weiss gasped and gripped the edge of my desk. Next I returned with a hard white wooden paddle with snowflake shaped cutouts. I spanked her hard several times. Bright red welts began to spring up on her small pale ass.

Weiss cried with tears running down her cheeks, "Yes Daddy, I deserve this I've been so bad punish me more."

Cal could contain himself no longer. The position of dominance, and begging from Weiss, His boxer briefs were doing a poor job containing his manhood so he removed them. His large cock stuck out and rubbed against the inside of Weiss's leg. Her skin felt so soft.

He grabbed his swollen cock in his hands and lined it up with her tight opening.

"What is that?" she asked scared and confused.

"More than you can handle," he replied confidently. A large cock is something women love, he thought but even the loosest most experienced woman needs some time to adjust. He couldn't think of anything more punishing than for him to ravage her with it.

He forcefully pushed his cock between her soft lips and she shrieked. "What the fuck is this!" she shrieked. She squirmed and tried to pull away but her hands and feet were locked in place. He reached for and grabbed her snow white hair and wrapped it around his hand. "You're mine Weiss and you need to be punished."

That seemed to flip a switch inside of her and she stopped trying to get away. Only moaned and groaned sometimes in pleasure but mostly in pain. He slapped his ass with his hands until they were bright red with brighter snowflakes. His cock squeezed pushed and manhandled its way deeper into her tight pussy. It touched places nowhere and nothing had ever been. Still she was very wet and Cal was certain her body could handle it. Once he felt like it had nowhere else to go, despite a sad three inches left out of the fun at the base, he began thrusting in and out. He also started slowly pulling the butt plug in and out of of her ass. Every time it came out with a pop, Weiss would gasp.

She had become a puddled mess. Her wrecked pussy practically sloshed with juices and Weiss had begun to drool on his table. She continued to moan and other than the odd word of daddy she no longer seemed able to form sentences.

Cal wondered how long he should continue. After all he didn't want to break her but he expected some sign that the curse had been broken. On top of that this was one of the tightest pussy he had ever been in. It was clear she was not a virgin but nothing like this had come close to penetrating her before. On top of that Cal didn't know have much longer he could continue. Her grip on his cock was tight and he was reaching the end of his control.

Records had shown that Weiss wasn't on birth control like Yang. He couldn't come in her pussy is he could help it. Cal swallowed and thought there was one more thing he could try to solve both of those problems. He pulled his throbbing cock out of her pussy and removed the butt plug. She gasped, though he wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment.

"One last thing Weiss and your daddy forgives you." She raised her ass determined to do whatever it would take.

He lubed up his pole and slowly but forcefully inserted it into her puckered asshole. Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry, I'll be the best, I'll do anything you say."

Cal's hands were on her hips preventing her from bucking away. He fit about half his length in her asshole but it was enough to make both of them swoon. It only took a few pumps of his cock and he was coming. "I forgive you Weiss! You're my good little girl!" Whether it was his words, his ejaculation, or everything combined was unclear but something snapped in Weiss, multicolored glyphs leapt out from her and covered the walls. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she seemed to shake and have her biggest orgasm yet.

30 seconds passed before they began to fade away. Cal pulled his cock out of her ass and watched it wink and begin to ooze a river of his white semen. He reached forward and unlocked her from the restraints. She fell to the ground where he brought her to his lap and she curled up leaning her head against his chest.

They sat there quietly for a while. She eventually looked up at the and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy."


End file.
